Diamond in the Ruff
by Draygen
Summary: Alexia is back with the more action then before. And this time nothing seems to make since. With Ardeth and Alexia on the outs and Ihmotep trying to find a way to prove his love, can Alexia keep herself sane long enough to help Rick and Evy save Alex?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

The desert sun glinted of the black stallion's coat as Alexia pulled him to a stop. Not to far off in the distance was one of the many temples that could be found in Egypt.

Alexia anxiously scanned the front of the temple smiling at the sight of her friends' camels. But the horses that were tied confused her. Normally the O'Connells didn't bring anyone with them on their excavations, other than Jonathon and he was still in England.

With a frown she pulled her hood back up to help keep the sun out of her kohl lined eyes and pushed her stallion into a trot.

Alexia kept checking her pistol as they continued to near the temple. Something wasn't right.

As she slowed her stallion to a walk, she watched as three men on horses took off in the opposite direction. She wasn't close enough to see who they were but her suspicions seemed to be dead on as she quickly dismounted her horse.

"Stay Abir." She crooned to the stallion as she unholsetered her gun and made her way into the temple.

As she entered the temple, gun ready, could here her namesake, Alex, telling his parents that he could explain everything.

Turning the corner, Alexia quickly lowered her gun and burst out laughing at Alex's ruined clothes, and his parents lying soaked on the ground in front of him.

"See I knew this would happen." Alexia said as she continued to laugh while helping her friends stand.

"You can't stay out of trouble while your in Egypt can you?"

Evy laughed softly while Rick gave her an annoyed look.

"Aunt Lexie I thought you weren't supposed to meet us until tonight." Alex asked her confused.

Alexia grimaced at being called Aunt but turned to address Alex.

"I wasn't. But there was a change of plans." Alexia shrugged. "Didn't I tell you that you calling me an Aunt makes me feel old?"

Alex shrugged. "Well I can't just call you Lexie can I?"

"Yes you can."

"But it doesn't sound right."

Alexia rolled her eyes and glared at Evy.

"I blame you for this."

Evy laughed.

"Of course you do because he has good manners." Evy smiled as she carefully embraced Alexia in a wet hug.

Alexia quickly hugged Evy back trying not to get to wet, which was pointless seeing as Rick swooped her up into a bear hug.

"Ugh! Rick I was trying not to get as soaked as the two of you!" Alexia groaned despite hugging her friend back.

"What did you two do this time anyways?"

Evy gave Alexia an excited glance as Rick sighed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Alexia asked as she picked up a couple of bags to start the process of getting these people she called friends and herself on their way to England.

Rick followed suit while Evy mused over Alex asking him if he was okay until the boy started to get annoyed.

As they walked outside Evy gasped.

"Where's Amour?"

Alexia smiled. "He's enjoying the radiant life of being an older stallion." She explained. "Darn horse lives better than me."

"So who's this?" Rick asked.

"That is Abir. One of Amour's sons. He's quite the character, challenging everything. I have a buyer for him in town before we leave."

"So that's how you're covering your ticket." Rick nodded as he helped Alex mount his camel before mounting his own.

"What? I thought you and Ardeth had bought your tickets months ago."

Alexia made a face at Rick before turning towards Evy, while Abir lipped her hood.

"No it's just me. Ardeth had some business to take care of." Alexia said somewhat coldly.

Evy's eyes got huge at Alexia's tone.

Alexia could just tell that her friends were beyond curious. "Later okay?"

With a nod the four of them set out on their way.

**AN: Okay so I am not entirely pleased with this first chapter but it will have to do for now. I am going to try and make each chapter a little more detailed then I usually do so my updates may take a little longer. Not to sure how that will work. As always please review. I hope the first chapter wasn't too boring. The real action starts soon anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's chapter 2! To: Rukia-chappi: Glad to hear from you. Hope you like this chapter! To: blackrosewitch 1996: It should be pretty interesting. Thanks for reviewing! To: Tiri Lotus: Ello love!Glad you like the title! It seemed most fitting and Alladin is one of my favorites too! And I can't give you too many hints on whats going on between Alexia and Ardeth… It would give it away! To: TheAnnoyingOne97: Sorry I took so long! Please forgive me! Thanks for stickin around! Should be much better then the last! Wasn't entirely satisfied with it.**

A couple of nights later, in the City of the Dead, workers continued to pound away at the sand, diligently following orders as their bosses marveled at their finds in a tent that stood a safe distance away.

"The Book of the Dead gives life." Lock-Nah said as he carefully caressed the book's cover.

"And the Book of the Living," Meela replied as she carried the gold book into the tent. "Takes life away."

Lock-Nah gave Meela a smirk as she set the book down next to the other.

"I thought that was my job."

Meela shot him a cold smile. "We're getting close. Have they found Alexia Smith yet?"

Lock-Nah shook his head. "Not yet, but they will."

Meela nodded as she lovingly traced the Book of the Living's cover. "They better."

She had a nasty surprise for Kai-nak's reicarnate.

"Why is this girl so important?" Lock-Nah asked. He was careful not to get to close to Meela as the driver to her car stood nearby. No need for anyone to think she was much more then a job.

"If Ihmotep knows she is alive it could possibly ruin all of our plans. So naturally it would be best for her to be dead." Meela said shooting Lock-Nah a suggestive look.

From one of the many dig sites, screams ripped through the air.

"We are getting very close." Meela smiled before going to her car and quickly getting in the back seat.

Lock-Nah followed and quickly got into the other side.

A few moments later the car pulled to a stop and all of the workers quickly got out of its riders' way.

"It's him. It's Ihmotep." Mr. Hafez said excitedly as Meela and Lock-Nah made their way over to join him.

Meela caught Lock-Nah's quickly hidden sneer out of the corner of her eye as she appeared to lovingly trace over Ihmotep's rotting face. Her ticket to power was finally within her grasp.

Alexia frowned at the slight drizzle that had been constant since her and the O'Connells had arrived in England.

"Wats the matter Alex?" Rick asked.

"Nothing Dad. Why?" little Alex answered.

"Not you kid. Your Aunt."

Alexia grumbled before answering.

"This weather sucks!" Alexia moaned. "And don't call me aunt it makes me feel old!"

Evy burst out laughing at Alexia's pout as they pulled into the driveway. Rick also chuckled.

"Aunt Lexie you're worse then me and I'm a kid!" Alex teased.

This caused Rick to laugh harder, before managing to choke out "Welcome home."

**AN: So this chapter was going to be longer but I had surgery on my hand today and it is really hard to type with one hand. Therefore this is what you get for now. Enjoy! Ardeth is gonna show up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone. Thank you to all my well wishers! I really appreciate it! So typing is going to be interesting. I am allowed to use my hand like before. Doctor says not to get it wet while the stitches heal. It itches really really bad and some movements cause it to hurt a bit. But enough about my hand, you all want the story. So First things first. To CaribbeanTrinidadian: Glad you are enjoying it. To Haldir's Lady: so good to see you're still around. Next part should be interesting. To wildcat717: glad you like it. To CrissYami: HIII! Glad you like how I have started it! To angel of darkness: here's more! Glad you like it! To Rukia-chappi: its okay. And I'm not to fond of Meela either. To lightan117: Thank you! Glad to see the sequel is holding its own so far. To TheAnnoyingOne97: Yeah! *dancing around in circles* Hope this update is fast enough for you!

It didn't take long for Rick and the other O'Connells to get settled back into their huge England home. Alexia followed suit and quickly unpacked her bags into the guest bedroom.

As soon as she was done she plopped down on her bed and sat there with a thoughtful expression on her face. She had barely spoken to Ardeth before she had left to join their friends and she hadn't left on the best of terms.

Some days she wondered why they kept doing what they were doing. At first the medjai council had been okay with their relationship, happy to see that their leader was actually showing interest in a woman despite her not being one of them.

But then after a year or two the council had decided that Ardeth needed to get serious and either settle down and marry or end his relationship with Alexia. That had been the beginning of many late nights and many fights.

Not to mention the dreams that Alexia had as Kai-nak were haunting her, and making it hard for her to think. Sometimes to the point of wondering what she was doing. Not that she told Ardeth any of that. He had enough on his plate dealing with the council. He didn't need to know about her dreams.

At first Ardeth simply argued with the council but his desire to protect his people and duty to them always won out.

Alexia understood his duty but she was far from ready to actually be tied down and when the council started to demand one or the other, it had been nearly been the last straw.

The last time Alexia had spoke with Ardeth was a couple of weeks before their planned trip to visit the O'Connells. Ardeth had a mission to go on and Alexia had had a particularly disturbing dream that had her rethinking everything. In a way they had agreed to take a sabbatical, maybe a little time apart would do them good.

"Then why do I still miss that stupid desert man?" Alexia asked herself as she withdrew herself from her thoughts.

She was about to go to the bathroom when, she heard Evy tell Alex to get back behind her.

Quickly and quietly she pulled one of the swords that decorated the wall of the guest bedroom and made her way down the stairs.

Alexia frowned at the scene before her. Evy had Alex behind her, and in front of her were several armed men.

"Don't you know it's rude to barge into someone's house like you own the place?" Alexia asked the tall black man that stood at the center of the intruders.

The man quickly turned to face Alexia and smirked.

"You must be Alexia Smith." He said as his men started to position themselves, ready to spring into action.

"Maybe, maybe not. Point is you shouldn't be here mate." Alexia growled.

"I know someone who would love to meet you." The man replied as if this was a normal conversation to be having.

"Yeah well I'm sure there are a lot of people who would love to meet me." Alexia snapped as she lunged past the men to stand next to Evy, between Alex and the men.

Lock-Nah studied the women in front of him. He really needed that chest and although Meela would love for Alexia to come with them he didn't see either one as much of a threat. He decided a change of tactics was needed.

"Give me the chest." He said staring at the young boy.

"Aint gonna happen." Alexia replied shifting her stance to a better-balanced position.

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway." Lock-Nah smirked.

"I think not." Ardeth said as he stepped out of the shadows to join Alexia and Evy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alexia growled at him.

Ardeth shot her a quick glance before turning his attention back towards Lock-Nah and his men. He would have to answer her later.

"Ardeth Bay." Lock-Nah sneered with contempt.

"Lock-Nah." Ardeth answered.

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"You two know each other!" she hissed, thoroughly annoyed. She decided if they lived through this she was going to give her desert man a piece of her mind, and possibly her fist too.

With a command from Lock-Nah the men attacked.

Alexia jumped out of Evy's way as she moved to better protect Alex and engaged two men with a laugh.

As she fought she glimpsed Evy counter an attack, and felt a proud smile cross her face.

'I taught her well' the thought came unbidden into Alexia's mind causing her to falter temporarily.

Giving herself a mental shake she launched back into the fight. Now wasn't the time to wonder about such things.

"Not bad for a medjai." Alexia heard Lock-Nah say as she helped Ardeth to block more men from rushing Evy.

"If you like that you should try a piece of this." Alexia taunted, throwing a punch at Lock-Nah as he joined the fight.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth asked Evy as he fought to keep men from swarming Alexia and to help her fight Lock-Nah.

"The bracelet of Anubis!" Evy shouted back.

"What!" Alexia screamed as she dodged a blow from Lock-Nah that could have been deadly.

"Why are you O'Connells always trouble?" She growled more to herself, but she smiled as she heard Ardeth's small chuckle.

Her smile was cut off as Lock-Nah backhanded her, knocking her over a couch and closer to Alex.

"They must not get the chest!" Ardeth yelled as he fought against Lock-Nah.

Alexia barely registered Alex pushing a bookcase over on a man as Evy grabbed the chest and started to run with it. Her ears were ringing and she could feel blood running down the side of her face as her eyesight started to fade.

"Evy!" she yelled in warning before her friend was backhanded and tossed over a man's shoulder like a rag doll.

"Aunt Lexie!" Alex yelled as he raced over to Alexia and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Alexia smiled up at him with a silly grin on her face as her world continued to fade.

"Heya kid."

**AN: and so here it is. And its really long. Oh and my hand kills so I am going to go ice it. (Its only been two whole days since my surgery.) I hope you all enjoy it and you better all review. My hand is throbbing just for you! **** Enjoy. More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you to all of my well wishers… my hand is doing great! To CrissYami: Glad you're enjoying it so much… Things should be pretty interesting this chapter! To: Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover: thank you! To Pineapple Goddess: Thank you so much for your support… Didn't realize my story was good enough to be the highlight of someone's summer. Now I have to make sure its really good! Thanks for sticking around! To The Midday Moon: Thanks for reading! And thanks so much for the review on Desert Gold. I'm really glad you enjoyed it! To mysterygirl123: Yep! I can only imagine what she must be thinking right now! To Musik Drache: If I must… lol To Angel of Darkness: Glad you like it so much! To MoonDancer89: YAY! Glad you like it! To wildcat717: your welcome and thank you! To Rukia-chappy: Are you ever signed in? Its okay, I forgive you… Like I said to CrissYami things should get pretty interesting. To blackrosewitch1996: Come on, we are talking about Alexia here! She's to stubborn to let anything happen. And yes Ardeth is being stupid… but then he is a guy! Lol To CarribbeanTrinidadian: here's more! Hope you like it! To Haldir's Lady: glad you approve of the chapter! Hopefully this one is just as good. To Lightan117: Glad you enjoyed it! To TheAnnoyingOne97: Can't tell you… that would spoil the surprise! And without further adieu here's the chapter!

Alex stared down at Alexia with shock as she lost conscious.

"Aunt Lexie?" he called somewhat desperately to his aunt.

Ardeth raced over to Alexia's side. Dropping to his knees he quickly checked her pulse and put a hand on her cut to slow the bleeding.

"She'll be alright won't she?" Alex asked Ardeth nervously.

The worry on Ardeth's face was blatantly apparent as he scanned Alexia for any other injuries.

"I think so." Ardeth said as the sound of bullets ripped through the air. "Let's get outside." He added, as he carefully picked Alexia up and followed Alex outside.

As they raced outside they could here the continuing gunfire. Once they were out the doors Alex raced to Rick screaming his name as Ardeth followed and gently set Alexia down.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked his son as he checked him over. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone walking over to him.

"O'Connell." Ardeth said waiting for his friend to explode on him. He was positive that Alexia had told him about their many fights.

With a snarl, Rick grabbed Ardeth and pinned him to the statue behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He practically roared. " No scratch that. I don't care. Who the hell are those guys and why are they kidnapping my wife?"

Alexia groaned from where she was propped up. Rick glanced down at her and went pale.

"And why is Alex knocked out?"

"My friend," Ardeth said breaking out of Rick's grasp. "Alexia was knocked out while defending Evy and your son. I'm not sure where they have taken her, but wherever this man is, your wife will surely be." He finished as he pulled out a picture of a man in old fashioned priest robes.

"Hey, I know him." Alex said snapping the picture out of Ardeth's hands. "He's the curator at the British Museum."

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked Alex.

"Believe him." Rick said, patting Alex on the shoulder. "He spends more time at the museum then he does at home."

His gaze wondered over to Alexia's unconscious form.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Are you kidding? We are talking about Alexia here!" Jonathon exclaimed as if that answered the question on its own.

Rick shot Jonathon a thankful smile before carefully picking her up. "Come on lets get to the car quick."

_The sun beat down on Kai-nak's face as she watched the Nile River roll and twist on its way to the ocean. _

"_Dreaming again?" A warm voice asked her as arms snaked around her waist._

_Kai-nak smiled and leaned into her lover._

"_How did you know?" she asked quietly, never taking her eyes off of the Nile._

"_The expression on your face says it all." Ihmotep whispered into her ear._

_Kai-nak laughed. "Am I so easy to read?"_

_She could feel Ihmotep shake his head. "Only to me, my heart. What troubles you?"_

_Kai-nak concentrated on their breathing before answering. _

"_We will always be disapproved of." She stated after a moment._

"_Does this bother you?" Ihmotep asked._

_Kai-nak sighed in frustration._

"_I am little more then a slave. You don't know what its like to go from being free to little more than a slave." _

_Ihmotep turned Kai-nak around until their foreheads were touching._

"_Do not think so little of yourself." Ihmotep growled, hurt flashing across his face. "You are more than that to me and that is all that matters."_

_Kai-nak raised her hand to Ihmotep's cheek and gave him a small kiss._

"_Still. It would be easier if things were different." Kai-nak stated, but this time with less frustration then before._

"_Then we will change things." Ihmotep promised her as he kissed her again, slowly pulling her body into his._

"_We will change things."_

**AN: Soo here it is… felt like a good ending spot… next chapter soon.. probably on Wednesday! Enjoy and leave me lots of reviews… what do you think is gonna happen?  
><strong>__


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been crazy. To HelloImaReviewer: first thank you so much for the review. I really do appreciate it and love to know what you think. On your first question, yes this story is around Alexia. She is the focus just like she was in the first one. That doesn't mean however that I wont focus on other characters. And I highly doubt she will get caught with Alex. It's not in her nature to get caught and it doesn't happen easily with her profession. Again thank you so much for the review. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. To BarronsBaubles: Glad you're enjoying it! To Nikel's Lover: Ello love! So glad you approve and I honestly don't know who she will end up with. I cant decide because I love them both! To lightan117: here it is! To CrissYami: Thank you! And I agree… Lots of tough guys are really big softies! To queerasthemoon: I'm so glad you are enjoying it, especially the flashbacks. To Tiri Lotus: Yeah! I'm making it hard for myself to decide…. To LoneWolfCries2Moon: I'm glad your enjoying it. To ninatheninja: glad you're enjoying it and that could be a possibility. You never know. To Angel of darkness: your welcome and here's more. To CaribbeanTrinidadian: Thank you.. hope you like this chapter too! To shadowed Nightcrawler: so so so very sorry I didn't update sooner! To DJCrazy: glad you like it! To MoonDancer89: Yay! Hope you like this one too. To The Midday Moon: Thank you. I usually put several in throughout the story and I am thinking about writing Kai-nak's and Ihmotep's story before the movies. To Jasper's little angel: glad you enjoyed Desert Gold and thank you for reading this one too! To Musik Drache: I'm not entirely sure whats going to happen either to be honest. Its more fun to write it that way. To blackrosewitch1996: It would be an interesting twist but unfortunately it doesn't work to well with what I have planned. (Though I did consider changing it.) And you're right. Alexia doesn't give second chances easily at all but you never know. To jayna prime: glad you like it so much! To TheAnnoyingOne97: I'm hurrying! Cant rush a good story! Or at least not when I'm the one writing it! Lol sorry I took so long to update!

"Okay you're here. Bad guys are here, Evy's been kidnapped and Alex knocked out. Let me guess." Rick said as they all ran to Rick's car.

"Yes. They have once again removed the creature from his grave." Ardeth replied.

"I don't mean to point fingers but isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jonathon asked.

"The woman who was with them, she knows things. Things that no living person could possibly know." Ardeth said as he turned to look over at Rick. "She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. And now they have it." He finished as she readjusted his grip on Alexia. She wasn't that easy to carry knocked out. But then again she wasn't that easily carried when she was awake either.

"I wouldn't get to nervous just yet." Alex said as they stopped at the car and Ardeth gently set Alexia back down. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the gold bracelet adorned with a dog-headed scorpion and showed it to Ardeth.

"Is that gold?" Jonathon asked, earning him a glare from both Rick and Ardeth.

"When I stuck it on I saw the pyramids of Giza, then swoosh straight across the desert to Karnak." Alex quickly added with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

"By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." Ardeth explained to Alex as the boy's face grew wide from shock and fear.

Rick rolled his eyes, still angered with Ardeth over multiple things. But his anger would have to wait. Evy needed rescuing.

"You, lighten up." He said pointing at Ardeth.

" You, big trouble." He told Alex.

"You, get in the car." He then said turning to Jonathon.

Jonathon and Alex quickly piled into the car and helped Rick to place Alexia next to them in the back seat while Ardeth sat in the front. He continued to worriedly glance back at Alexia. A moment later Rick was in the car and racing towards the British Museum.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed your son. But you must understand. With the bracelet on his wrist we only have seven days before the Scorpion King awakens."

"We? What we?" Rick snapped.

"If he is not killed he will raise the Army of Anubis." Ardeth continued.

"I take it that's not a good thing?" Jonathon said, interrupting Ardeth and causing Alexia to nearly squish Alex.

"Oh he'll wipe out the world." Rick stated.

"Oh, the old wipe out the world ploy." Jonathon groaned falling back into his seat and rescuing Alex from under Alexia. "Hope you wake up soon old girl." He told Alexia quietly.

"Whomever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the world." Ardeth once again continued.

"So that's why they dug up Ihmotep." Rick sighed. "He's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King."

Ardeth nodded. "That is their plan."

"My friend, I can explain…" Ardeth began quietly as Rick continued to race towards the museum, hoping to speak about his and Alexia's relationship.

"Don't." Rick growled, anger clearly evident in his voice. "At the moment I'm not to happy with you."

Ardeth let out a sigh and nodded. "Yes I know." He said quietly before turning to glance at Alexia again.

Rick noticed his friend's expression soften and grow worried as he checked Alexia. Seeing the concern in Ardeth's face caused his anger to dissipate a bit.

Jonathon gave Ardeth an encouraging smile before falling silent. They had just pulled up to the front of the museum.

Meela stood watching as the ritual to bring Ihmotep back to life proceeded with Lock-Nah bringing in their present. In truth Meela cared little about what Ihmotep would think of his gift. She was sure it would bring the death of that annoying woman. She was one more person out of the way of her power. _If only that Alexia Smith was dead too._ She thought to herself.

She was angered that Lock-Nah, hadn't at least disposed of the woman when he had had a chance. That woman alone could ruin all of her carefully laid plans.

Catching Lock-Nah's eye she gave him a slow smile. They would have to be even more careful to hide their relationship now. Everything depended on it.

Rick quickly threw his car in park in front of the museum's stairs. Turning to the back seat he smiled at his son.

"Alex I have a big job for you. I need you to stay here and protect the car."

"I can do that!" Jonathon quickly volunteered as Alex gave his dad an annoyed look.

Glancing at Alexia Rick smirked.

"Good point Jonathon. Alex keep an eye on your aunt. If she wakes up tell her the guns are in the trunk."

Alex nodded as Rick and Ardeth exited the car.

"Do you want the shotgun?" Rick asked Ardeth as he pulled out his store of guns.

Ardeth smiled.

"I think we should leave that for Alexia. Besides I prefer the Thompson."

Rick smiled as well. "Suit yourself."

As Ardeth loaded his gun he noticed Rick's tattoo out of the corner of his eye.

"If I were to say to you I'm a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which was lost.."

Rick glanced up at Ardeth with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Then I would reply I am a stranger traveling from the west. It is I whom you seek. How did you…"

Ardeth smiled. "Then it is true."

"What?"

"You have the sacred mark." Ardeth said pointing out the tattoo.

"What? That?" Rick shook his head. " No that got slapped on me in an orphanage in Cairo."

"That mark means you are a protector of man. A warrior of God, a Medjai."

Rick cocked his gun and gave Ardeth a serious glare.

"Sorry. You've got the wrong guy."

**AN: and so this is where I'm gonna end this chapter… Next chapter and Ihmotep is back! Cant wait! Thank you all for reading and for reviewing! More soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone! As usual I have kept you all waiting way to long… for that my sincere apologies! It seems that no matter what size fortress I barricade myself into life still seems to get in the way! Any hoos… To Nelle07: yay! To Musik Drache: I shall I promise! To Jasper's little angel: sorry it wasn't sooner. To cuteepiee1: Yay! That makes me so happy! To IluvOdie: I'm sorry! It's all life's fault! To MoonDancer89: I know it isn't. I miss them… To CrissYami: lmao! Maybe we should write the directors and tell them to remake the films with Alexia in it… but who to cast her as? To Rukia-chappi: Yep… something extremely devious in her spoiled, twisted little mind… (enter Alexia… if I was Meela I would hide!) To Jael Rainer: I'm sorry but I kinda had too. I'll try not to leave you hanging in this one… to bad anyways **** To CaribbeanTrininadian: very soon… cross my fingers and hope to die… To Lightan117: here, here! But then that's Rick for ya. To pineapplegoddess: thank you, thank you! To Saiyuo 12: thanks! To Barronsbaubles: Surprise! Lol.. thanks so much glad they meet your approval! To TheAnnoyingOne97: YOUR WELCOME YOUR WELCOME YOUR WELCOME YOUR WELCOME YOUR WELCOME….ETC! **** here he comes! To blackrosewitch1996: very soon. And I kinda mentioned it earlier in one of the first chapters(I think it was the second chapter) but they'll get into an argument about it soon enough. To ninatheninja: a full blown ass kicking may not be till later but I think I might be able to pull off something soon! To jayna prime: I'm sorry as I said to some one else… I had too! But here's more! Oh and if it is in bold it is ancient Egyptian just so you all know! **

Meela watched outside of the circle that revolved around Ihmotep as Mr. Hafez read the inscriptions to awaken the sleeping mummy. From her position in the room she watched as the woman known as Evelyn O'Connell started to wake from her drug induced sleep.

She had a feeling things were about to get very interesting.

Evy slowly moved to rub her head, causing her to notice that her hands were bound. This caused her to quickly try and sit up as she took in her surroundings, a very worried expression on her face. Chanting filled the air as she locked eyes on a sarcophagus in the center of the room. Slowly the color started to drain from her face.

"Oh no. They found him!" She said to herself. She looked around attempting to find some way to escape, panicking as she heard Mr. Hafez finish the inscription.

Ihmotep quickly tore free from his confines with a scream.

Evy froze at the sound of his voice, his scream sending dangerous chills down her spine. He had screamed Kai-nak's name.

Lock-Nah tried to hide his disgust, and (although he didn't want to admit it) his fear as Ihmotep searched the room for Kai-nak before settling his gaze on Mr. Hafez.

"**What year is it?"** he growled at Mr. Hafez.

Mr. Hafez bowed to Ihmotep before responding. **"My lord, it is the Year of the Scorpion."**

Ihmotep stared at the man before him. No doubt this man could be useful to him.

"**Truly?"** Ihmotep asked. The Year of the Scorpion held much potential for him, and for Kai-nak if he could find her.

At this time Meela decided to make her presence known. If Ihmotep started asking questions before she was present to answer them, he would be able to find out that Kai-nak's reincarnate lived. That was the last thing that Ihmotep needed to find out.

Confidently she walked up to him, in the back of her mind her plans danced, helping her to show no fear of the disgusting creature in front of her. She stopped a few steps from him and watched as Ihmotep studied her with an almost pained expression on his face.

"Do not be frightened." Mr. Hafez said mistaking her distance for fear.

"I am not afraid." Meela responded, working hard to keep a smirk of her face before addressing Ihmotep.

"**I am Anuck-su-Namun reincarnated." ** She said with confidence.

"**Only in body."** Ihmotep said reaching out to Meela's hair.

"**Tell me where is Kai-nak?" **

Meela shot Mr. Hafez a glare before answering Ihmotep, insuring the man's silence.

"**She is dead my lord. We found her body broken months ago, and gave her a proper burial." **Meela lied just like she had rehearsed.

Ihmotep's face saddened, and for a moment his head hung. Kai-nak and her reincarnate's soul had already been joined and if she had died, this time there was no bringing her back.

"**Who broke her?"** Ihmotep asked, carefully keeping his voice under control. He would find who broke his Kai-nak and destroy them and with them the world, for he had no need of it now.

"**We don't know." **Meela said, pleased in the way that Ihmotep had responded. He was doing exactly what she wanted. **"We have reason to believe the person responsible is a friend of your gift."**

With that Meela motioned for Ihmotep to turn in Evy's direction. A satisfied smirk on her face.

While Meela guided Ihmotep over to Evy's form, Mr. Hafez and Lock-Nah went to retrieve the Bracelet for Ihmotep.

"Lord Ihmotep will be much pleased." Mr. Hafez said as Lock-Nah broke the seal on the bracelet and opened the chest. Lock-Nah's face grew annoyed as Mr. Hafez picked up a trophy out of the chest and examined it before turning to Lock-Nah.

"Where is it? Where is the bracelet?" He asked half panicked.

Lock-Nah smirked. " I think I know."

Jonathon and Alex sat outside of the car, getting some fresh air as Alexia lay in the back seat still out of it. Jonathon was engulfed in Alex's story about a gold pyramid and a giant diamond, making the poor Englishman almost die from excitement. What the two didn't see was Alexia starting to come too.

It wasn't a moment after Alex and finished telling is uncle about the diamond when they heard gunshots coming from the museum.

Quick as lightning the two turned and tried to open the car door, screaming frantically at each other.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Jonathon yelled as he pushed Alex's hands out of the way.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Alex replied as he did the same. Finally after several more moments of struggling they both managed to get in the car.

"Hurry up!" Alex yelled at Jonathon as he inserted the car key and tried to start her.

"Come on, come on. Come on!" Jonathon yelled at the car as he turned the key harder and harder in the ignition. His face paled as the key snapped in his hand.

"You broke it! You broke it!" Alex said hitting his uncle in the arm.

"Now calm down Alex." Jonathon snapped. "If there's going to be any hysterics, they'll come from me."

Alexia awoke fully with a start as Jonathon yelled at Alex. Groaning she pulled herself into a sitting position and almost laughed at her nephew and friends' panicked expression.

"Do you think you to could be any noisier?" She growled at them, amused as they turned to look at her with relief flooding their faces.

She laughed and winced as she gingerly felt a lump and cut on her head. It explained why she felt like crap.

"How long have I been out?" She asked Alex since he looked to be the calmer of the two.

"A couple of hours. You got hit in the head pretty hard." Alex replied trying not to panic at his aunt not worrying about all the gunshots they were hearing.

"Was it the big guy?" Alexia asked.

Alex nodded. "Okay good now I know who to kill. So care to tell me why it sounds like a war is going on and I was left with you two?"

"Aunt Alexia you were knocked out."

Alexia waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "That's beside the point."

"Something about Ihmotep and destroying the world, and now the car wont start because the key is broken and we are supposed to be the get away, since those men kidnapped Evy. And Rick and Aretha are in the process of saving her."

Alexia froze at the mention of Ihmotep, her past memories temporarily flooding her mind. But a second later they were gone.

"What do you mean the key is broken?" Alexia said reaching to grab the key out of Jonathon's hand. She glanced behind her as more gunshots ripped through the air.

"Right. It's always left up to me to fix it." Alexia grumbled as she pushed her self out of the car and onto slightly unsteady feet. For a moment she swayed but a moment was all she allowed herself. She had to keep Alex safe until Rick and Evy got back. And she couldn't wait to have a small war of her own with Aretha, He still hadn't apologized to her.

Walking back to the trunk, Alexia noticed the shotgun was loaded with a belt of extra shots just waiting for her. She smiled as the memory of her blowing into Ihmotep with the shotgun in Egypt jumped into her mind.

"How considerate." She said as Jonathon and Alex joined her.

"Okay boys lets go find another car to use." Alexia took off at a run next to Jonathon that way he could help steady her if she got to unbalanced.

A couple of blocks away from the museum Alexia couldn't help but wonder where all the cops were tonight. She could still hear the gunshots from this distance and knew other people could to and yet no one looked overly concerned about those. But they did all give her a wary glance as she made she there was a slug in the chamber.

"What about that car?" Alex asked pointing to a black car.

"No." Alexia shook her head. "To slow."

"Hey over here I found one unlocked." Jonathon said excitedly.

Alexia smiled. "That's my favorite thief." She teased as she ran over and searched the car for keys.

"Damn! I don't think we have time to hotwire it." Alexia groaned, causing Alex and Jonathon to glance around desperately.

"I've got it!" Jonathon said, as he raced over to a double decker bus that only had its driver and one old woman passenger.

"Excuse me chap but we need to borrow this." Jonathon said.

The driver took one look at Alexia and her shotgun running towards the bus and nodded before quickly bailing.

"Sorry old mum but you got to go too." Jonathon said moving to help the old woman off the bus.

The old woman glared at him and smacked him with her purse, hard.

Alexia choked down a laugh as Alex took a seat and rescued poor Jonathon from his attacker before helping the old woman off the bus and giving her some cash to call a cab.

As soon as the old woman was off the bus, Jonathon slammed on the gas and headed it back to the museum to get the others.

"Jonathon you can't drive worth crap!" Alexia yelled as she grabbed onto a pole to keep herself from falling over as Jonathon weaved in and out of traffic.

"At least I don't drive like an American!" Jonathon yelled back as he jerked the steering wheel to the left to miss a car.

Alexia scoffed but didn't dare try to make her way to the front of the bus to yell at Jonathon. She wasn't sure she would survive the trip. She noticed Alex laughing at her and Jonathon, and couldn't help sticking her tongue out at him. At least he was distracted from the danger for the moment anyways.

"Jonathon once we are done with this mess I am going to show you how an American drives!" She hollered as he jerked the steering wheel again.

He didn't have time for a response as they noticed Rick, Evy and Ardeth racing towards them.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick asked Jonathon as they quickly pulled to a stop.

"Well I was forced to find an alternate means of transportation." Jonathon stuttered as Evy and Ardeth jumped onto the bus.

"A double decker bus?"

"It was his idea!" Jonathon replied pointing at Alex.

"Was not!" Alex yelled back.

"Was too!"

"Rick just get your ass on the bus!" Alexia screamed before glaring at Alex and Jonathon.

"Alex your awake!" Rick smiled as he ran to get on the bus while Jonathon started to floor it.

"Don't think I would let you have all the fun now do you?" She asked him before giving him a hug.

Not a moment later, the bricks on the front of the museum busted, and four mummies raced after them.

Turning an evil glare towards Ardeth, Alexia pointed a threatening finger at him before raising her shotgun.

"I blame you for this!" She snapped at him.

Ardeth let out a relieved breath, causing Alexia to smirk happily. At least the blow to the head hadn't changed Alexia one bit. And that gave him hope. Even if she would kill him if the mummies didn't.

**AN: TA DA! Hope you liked it… at least it's a better ending spot.. and its long too!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yay Alexia is awake! Hope that makes everyone happy. To pineapplegoddess: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And thank you! To Kairi14ole: there will be some but I honestly don't know how much. To Rukia-chappie: yes she is! And its okay. I'm used to it lol. To wildcat717: is this soon enough? To jayna prime: well now we know lol. To TheAnnoyingOne97: you are starting to make me worry with all your evil laughter… but then again I'm laughing evilly too so… To ninatheninja: well he will be able to tell but only after his powers have fully returned to him, and since he hasn't consumed any humans yet, his powers aren't complete. To blackrosewitch1996: hahaha! I thought it was a good idea. To Saiyuo12: thank you! To IluvOdie: Yep!

At first it seemed that they might actually be able to escape the mummies as Jonathon pulled the bus out onto the streets, not slowing down for even a second. But that was quickly proved wrong as the mummies rounded the corner and let out some sort of roaring hiss and took chase.

Alexia grimaced as the mummies ran on top of Rick's car, squishing it like it was nothing causing her friend to practically start weeping.

"You needed a new one anyways." Alexia said as she moved to the door of the bus and tried to aim at one of the mummies. Pulling the trigger, she fired and cursed.

"Jonathon think you can drive a little more smoothly?" She yelled up to him as she quickly reloaded her shotgun.

"Oh I hate mummies." Rick snarled as he readied his gun.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked him.

"Just like old time huh?" Rick replied while Alexia shot him a glare.

"NO!" she snapped still angry with him despite the situation.

Rick just rolled his eyes and ran up to the top level of the bus leaving Alexia and Ardeth to defend the bottom.

"Perhaps you would like to talk about it?" Ardeth said as Alexia took aim and shot again at the mummies, this time managing to clip one in the shoulder even though it didn't slow it down.

"Oh so now you wanna talk." Alexia growled, shooting again.

"I know what happened angered you." Ardeth said, pausing when two mummies started to run on the buildings beside them.

"No really?" Alexia snapped. As much as they probably need to talk, now wasn't exactly the time.

"Alexia…"

"Don't you Alexia me buster!" Alexia snarled whirling on Ardeth.

"Now, now you two not in front of Alex." Evy tried to cut in, causing Alexia to glance at her.

"Yeah Ardeth not in front of the kid." Alexia said, ending the conversation and returning her attention to the mummies. "Besides I've got bigger fish to fry at the moment." She mumbled quietly to herself.

At that moment one of the mummies swung in and knocked her to the ground. Before she could react Ardeth shot it to pieces, and the legs fell off of the bus.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped Alexia up and pulled her close into him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Alexia smiled at him and pulled herself out of his grip. "Suck up." She said. The excitement of the situation was getting to her making her smile a dangerous one. Despite it appearing that she was being nice, Ardeth knew he was still in very very deep water with her. For a moment he almost prayed that the mummies would kill him so that she couldn't later.

Alexia moved away from Ardeth and towards the front of the bus to give Evy a quick hug since she hadn't managed to earlier.

"You okay?" She asked her.

Evy nodded, but then pointed behind Evy towards the back of the bus.

Turning Alexia saw half of a mummy beating the crap out of Ardeth before trying to take a swing at Alex.

Alexia frowned and pulled Alex out of harms way not a moment to soon.

With a snarl the mummy came after her, swiping at her with its hands.

"Now that's not very nice!" Alexia said as she ducked and kicked it back into one of the seats. She could here Rick having trouble with a mummy on the upper deck and hoped her friend was okay.

At the moment she had half a crazy mummy to deal with, and it had just grown very long nails.

"Turn! Turn, turn, turn, turn!" Evy yelled to Jonathon.

Nodding Jonathon made a sharp right, tossing Alex into Alexia, and the mummy away from Ardeth.

As Alex and Alexia tried to stand again, Evy grabbed a shotgun that had landed outside the window and shot the mummy as it tried to kill Ardeth.

After the mummy was blown to pieces, (completely this time) Alexia giggled and hugged Evy.

"Aren't shotguns great?" She asked her slightly shaken friend, before going over to Ardeth and slugging him in his uninjured shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He snapped causing Alexia to glare at him.

"We need to talk."

He groaned but nodded.

With him agreeing to talk later, Alexia knelt down and started to check his wounds, whistling at the damage.

"That thing got you good." Alexia said as she pulled some of the fabric out of one of the cuts. She smirked when Ardeth flinched. "You big baby."

A roar from above them, reminded Alexia that their little adventure wasn't over just yet.

Glancing out the front window she smiled and ran up to Jonathon as he avoided hitting a car.

"Jonathon go under the bridge!" she yelled

"But we won't fit!" he yelled back.

"We will just enough." She replied before racing to the back of the bus and yelling up the steps to Rick.

"Rick! Get ready to duck!" she shouted.

"What?" Rick yelled back before cursing and hitting the mummy that was trying to strangle him, in the face and dropping to the floor.

With a screech the bus tore under the low bridge with just enough room to give Rick the safe place he needed.

Feeling fresh air on his back, Rick cautiously stood up and made his way down the stairs.

"Next time, how about a better warning?" Rick said to Alexia as Evy and Alex raced to hug him while Jonathon found a place to pull over and stop the bus.

AN: Two chapters so soon! I must be feeling nice. And just out of curiosity. Who wants Alexia with Ardeth and who wants her with Ihmotep… I wanna know (though it won't change how I'm writing the story.)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello everyone! So I got some pretty interesting answers from my question about whom Alexia should end up with. Once again, that does not affect how I am writing my story, (although it may cause me to possibly write an alternate ending for you all to choose which you like better but I don't know for sure so don't count on it) mostly everyone says Alexia and Ardeth… a couple said Alexia and Ihmotep and one person said a threesome….. anyhoos… I can't believe I'm over 100 reviews already… you guys are awesome, cookies and brownies to everyone! Oh and because I have so many reviews for this chapter I'm going to send you all your responses… otherwise this AN would be the whole chapter… and you all would probably kill me if I did that, so in order to save my life here it is!

"Great driving Uncle Jon." Alex said as he gave Jonathon a hug before heading towards the back of the bus to his father.

Alexia quickly jumped off the bus and to stretch a bit as Rick nodded towards Ardeth.

"You alright?" he asked him.

Ardeth paused for a moment before glancing at Rick.

"This is my first bus ride." Ardeth said.

Smirking, Alexia climbed back on the bus and plopped into a seat across from Ardeth.

"Now you know why I don't like England." She said to him as Rick and Evy started making out.

Alexia saw Ardeth raise an eyebrow out of the corner of her eye, and shook her head.

"Just 'cause they are being all lovey-dovey, doesn't mean you're off the hook." Alexia told him.

"Alexia…" Ardeth started but Alexia silenced him with a glare.

"No! We still need to have our talk." Alexia said.

"We did have a talk." Ardeth said earning him another glare from Alexia.

Alexia went to answer back but stopped and jumped to her feet as a hand grabbed Alex and pulled him off of the bus.

Alexia raced after him with Rick hot on her heels. She snarled as Alex was forced into a car. A feral growl was ripped out of her throat as Lock-Nah smirked triumphantly at her.

Rick was yelling for them to stop, but Alexia just concentrated on racing to the car. She was faster than Rick and she was so close to the car.

She noticed a man coming from the drawbridge's control booth and head towards the car. Snatching one of her many knives she always had on her she threw it and hit the man in his chest causing him to fall several feet from the car.

She wasn't close enough to catch the car, but she was close enough that Alex's kidnappers didn't bother trying to rescue their fallen comrade. _At least we can question this one_ Alexia thought with a grim smile on her face. Here she was thinking she was finally fully out of the assassin's line of work. But for Alex, she would do anything. Even if she had to dive headfirst back into her old line of work.

Slowing down she made her way over to the control booth on this side of the bridge, even as Rick tried to make it to the top of the rising bridge. As worried as she was for Alex, her mind had gone into the much practiced state of pushing her emotions away and thinking rather than reacting. Although she would love nothing more than to scream in anger and frustration, someone had to hold it together for her friends and their son.

Alexia took a moment to study the controls before pulling a lever that started the bridge to lower itself and went over to Rick and the others.

"Rick. There was nothing you could do." Alexia said as he grabbed Evy into a hug.

"Please. Do not fear for your son." Ardeth said as he and Jonathon approached him. "They cannot hurt him for he wears the bracelet of Anubis."

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evy asked Rick and Alexia.

Alexia shrugged, before turning to glance over her shoulder.

"I guess so." Alexia said her voice growing cold as she saw the man she had wounded trying to pull himself to the side of the road.

Rick followed Alexia's gaze and smirked.

"I thought you said you were out." Rick said to Alexia as he pulled away from Evy.

Alexia looked at the others and shrugged.

"I am out. But for family I'll do anything." Alexia said shooting a meaningful glance at Ardeth, causing the desert man to frown.

"I say we question the bugger." Jonathon said, his voice cracking slightly.

Evy gasped at her brother but nodded her head hesitantly.

"Alexia would you…" She started.

Alexia nodded.

"Of course Evy. I'll take care of it, just give me a moment."

Alexia started to jog over to the man, Ardeth joining her as Rick and Jonathon tried to distract Evy just incase Alexia had to use a more persuasive way of interrogation.

"Will you need some help?" Ardeth asked her as they came upon the man who looked at Alexia's angry face with fear and disbelief.

Alexia just nodded at first, but then turned to Ardeth and pulled him close to her.

"Don't let me lose myself." She said quietly. Over the years they had spent together, Ardeth had learned of the darkness Alexia would sometimes fall into thanks to her old profession.

"Never" Ardeth said as he gazed into Alexia's eyes, trying to give her all his strength and love through that gaze.

Alexia smiled slightly.

"Thanks." She muttered before turning to the man that lay before them, her face becoming a careful mask.

"Now," she said, kneeling down next to the man and nudging the dagger causing the man to gasp in pain. "We can do this the easy way, where you tell me what I want to know, I remove my dagger and you walk away alive and no more harmed then you are now."

Alexia paused to make sure the man was listening before nudging the dagger again, a wicked smile on her face. "Or we can do this the messy way."

She watched the man's face go pale, with a smirk.

"Oh, and I know you won't like the messy way one bit. So it's your choice. What's it gonna be?"

**AN: okay so the end of this chapter is slightly dark, and you all are getting a glimpse of Alexia's dark side. Please keep in mind that although it may seem slightly out of character she is/was an assassin and as such, one's personality can't be all rainbows and butterflies all the time. I can imagine that it would be rather dark and possibly slightly twisted. Especially if the work is personal. And on that note I will be posting a mini story that has to do with Alexia's assassin career and who knows, maybe I'll expand it into a full blown story eventually. There will be a couple other mini stories that will be posted too so keep an eye out and I hope you like it. Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ello my dear readers! Sorry I have neglected you… I have been crazy busy training a new horse, and just now got some free time! To Robin Grim-Goodfellow: It is kinda messy… takes up almost three pages! To Nina the Keyblader Mistress: I'm glad you like it! And sorry the chapter wasn't longer… I'm usually only able to write every so often so I get out what I can and get it to my readers as fast as possible. To jayna prime: I know I would go as crazy as Alexia for my family too! Glad you like it! To MoonDancer89: we can't have him singing to early now… that would be no fun! To Catherina Black: sorry I haven't had a chance to post any of those yet. I've been pretty busy but I will try to post those soon! To KerrolynWolf: I'm glad you like it! To Musik Drache: true true.. but then to write it I sometimes wonder how twisted I am….. To CrissYami: Yes! Emma Stone would be wonderful! To Jael Rainer: Of course Sangria too! How could I have forgotten that! Awww! I'm glad you like Alexia so much and you won't see how completely dark she can get in this story but if I really go deep in her side stories I might just have to go all the way to the edge with that! To Mythwriter: I'm glad you like them so much! To mysterygirl123: Thank you! Oh and on a side note this chapter is fairly dark if not darker then the last… just a warning for those who get squeamish okay?**

The man just stared at Alexia for a few moments, not seeming to be able to realize how serious his situation was. A thought seemed to enter his head; one that he grabbed hold of and thought would keep him alive.

Alexia sneered as she saw his eyes grow defiant. She had hoped he wouldn't choose the messy way. Sometime she had way too much fun doing it. And that was the last thing she needed right now.

"Fine. My way it is." She growled quietly as she motioned for Ardeth to hold him up for her.

She studied the man's face for a moment. He was the kind of man that would put on bravado for a minute or two before cracking. Not a very loyal man. He was the kind that would rather save his own skin. She liked that kind. It was easier to make them talk.

"So tell me," Alexia said as she gripped the handle of the dagger that protruded from his chest, and giving it a slow twist, causing the man to gasp in pain. " Where have they taken Alex?"

She stopped to allow the man a breath.

The man glared at her and spit in her face.

With a snarl, Ardeth punched the man in the jaw. Alexia smirked and raised an eyebrow at Ardeth.

_Point one for my desert man_, Alexia thought to herself as she wiped the spit of her face.

With a quick jerk she pulled the dagger out of his chest and sliced him across the cheek; the same cheek he had spit on.

"Now that wasn't very nice." She smiled sweetly, as she cleaned the dagger on the mans coat. "I only asked a simple question."

"I will answer none of your questions!" The man said.

Alexia sighed. _Why do they always have to act like they are tougher than they are?_ She asked herself.

"Of course you won't!" Alexia replied as if this was a normal, everyday conversation. Which a couple of years ago, it practically was.

"I haven't given you any incentive. And obviously living isn't enough. So why don't I try a different type of incentive." Alexia purred.

"Do me a favor love and hold out his arm for me." Alexia told Ardeth as she examined the edge of the dagger with a keen eye. She would have preferred a thinner one but this would have to do. "And make sure he keeps looking. Its more fun that way."

Ardeth quickly obeyed while eyeing Alexia with worry. Noticing this she gave him a playful wink. The motion did nothing to soothe his nerves. Alexia had to good of a mask on to show is she needed his help to hold her back, and he likely wouldn't know until it was to late. The man had stolen her nephew after all.

"Thank you." She said to Ardeth, a wicked smile plastered on her face. Inside her head she chanted over and over to herself not to give in. This is for Alex, and she would do him no good if she allowed her past to control her.

"Now since living, obviously isn't good enough, how about I remove a finger nail each time you don't tell me something I want to hear hmm?" Alexia explained to the man as she grabbed his pinky finger.

"Now I always start with the pinky finger because I have found over the years for it to be the most painful. And then I slowly move finger by finger until I finish your hand, then I start to break bones." Alexia explained to the man as she started to dig the tip of the dagger into the mans flesh around his nail bed.

"But I only do one hand at a time that way you never forget how your hand could be feeling if you just tell me what I want to know. So before I completely remove this nail, I'll give you another chance. Where are they taking Alex?"

The man just glared at her. She could almost picture him biting his tongue. With a non-challant shrug she slid the dagger underneath the nail and popped it off, smiling with satisfaction at his scream.

"That looks like it hurt." Alexia said, faking concern and noticing with amusement at the determined look on Ardeth's face. He was used to finding ways to get answers but Alexia's ways were much more, creative. He tried very hard to never have to ask her for her help.

"Should I do another one?" Alexia practically giggled.

Evy jumped at the man's scream as Alexia did whatever she was doing to get answers out of the man. Part of her wanted to yell at Alexia to stop, ask her how she could be so cold as the man screamed out again. Yet another part of her wished she was strong enough to question the man herself. To hurt him worse than Alexia was because he helped kidnap her son.

She shuddered at her dark thoughts and buried herself deeper into Rick's chest as he tried to keep her distracted from the man's screams. Almost as quickly as it started it was over. Ardeth shoving the man away as Alexia wiped her hands clean of blood on the man's scarf while heading their way.

"Well the obvious part is they are taking him to Ihmotep. Something about finding Ahm Shere." Alexia said quietly. Her eyes were on the dagger that had just inflicted so much pain. "Poor bastard was just a grunt. He didn't know a whole lot."

"Did you?" Evy asked glancing towards where the man lay.

Alexia shook her head. "No. If he's lucky he'll get to the hospital and survive. If not…" Alexia shrugged. She hoped he didn't make it to the hospital.

"Where's Ham Shere?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. Neither did he. He said the bracelet would lead the way. That's why they took Alex. He is wearing the bracelet."

Rick glanced at Ardeth.

"When he put it on he said he saw the pyramids of Giza and then the temple of Karnak." Rick said.

Ardeth nodded, while casting a worried glance at Alexia who was still staring at the dagger, almost lovingly. " And when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey."

Evy frowned. "Well if we don't get to Karnak before them we'll never know where to go next!" she said almost panicking.

Ardeth reached out to Alexia and gently shook her, causing her to glance at him with an embarrassed expression and hastily put her dagger away. At his concerned look she smiled and mouthed later while tuning back into the conversation she had nearly missed.

"Sounds to me like we need a magic carpet." Rick said, making Alexia grin like a fool.

"Izzie?" Alexia asked him.

**AN: I know I know how could I end it there? I'm such a horrible person… but then you all should know this by now and you still hang around… I must not be that bad. Diamond in the Ruff hit 118 reviews! It beat Desert Gold! Cookies and brownies and alcohol for everyone! Its time to party!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: My dear dear readers! I have neglected you and for that I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! You would think life would give me a break but no! It decides to give me even more to deal with then I do now! Since i had so many reviews last chapter i am going to reply to them all one by one... please bare with me as this may take a while. On a happier note here's the next chapter!**

Meela stood on a balcony watching as the cars that had given chase to the O'Connells slowly pulled in. Out of one of the back seats they pulled the O'Connell brat towards the front doors. The bracelet was in plain view.

She hissed when the kid gave his captors a look that was certainly learned by Alexia. If that boy told Ihmotep she was alive, he could ruin everything. Her mind raced for a way to keep the boy silent as she stared out in front of her. What was worse, no one would take a hit on Alexia. Not since some event that had happened a couple of years ago. It was almost like people were more afraid of her then death.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ihmotep walked over to her startling her slightly. The mummy had been rather reclusive since they had reawakened him. It worried Meela.

_Probably mourning over that pathetic Kai-nak of his._ she thought with a snarl.

"**I will now go to Ahm Shere, and kill the Scorpion King." **Ihmotep said as he came to stand next to Meela.

Out of the corner of her eye, Meela saw Loch-Nah nod, and she let out a silent sigh of relief. Loch-Nah would make sure the boy kept his mouth shout about Alexia... at least until Ihomtep regained his powers. But by then she planned on Alexia actually being dead. Even if she had to find a way to kill her herself.

**"And with his army we shall rule the world, together." **Meela said leaning in slightly towards Ihmotep. She hated it but she had to keep Ihmotep's attention on her and not Kai-nak. She had to connvince him she was all that he had left.

Ihmotep studied Anuck-su-namun's face as she talked. She looked so excited and eager. He felt as if her spirit was already returning to him. And if he had the scorpion king's army, he could avenge his sweet Kai-nak. He smirked as Anuck-su-namun said together and nodded. After Kai-nak was avenged. Then he would decide what exactly he would do with Anuck-su-namun. Until then there was no reason for him to let her doubt him. Let her think she was all that mattered. That had always been part of the plan.

**"My lord," **Mr. Hafez carefully said. He knew interrupting Ihmotep could be a dangerous thing. **"There is something you must know. They have the Scepter of Osiris. I have seen it."**

Ihmotep snarled with annoyance.

**"By the time we reach Ahm Shere, my powers will have regenerated. And I will have no need for the scepter." **

Ihmotep turned to Anuck-su-namun and leaned forward to kiss her, imagining it was Kai-nak instead.

Meela hesitated and pulled away. Noticing this, Ihmotep gave her the illusion that they were back in Egypt and he was far from dead. The surprised look on her face made him smirk. His Kai-nak was never that impressed with that measly amount of magic.

Meela gasped and looked around her with a satisfied and wonderfilled gaze. Here was the Ihmotep she needed to gain control of the world. And it didn't hurt that he was attractive when he wasn't decaying.

This time when he leaned in to kiss her she didn't pull away. Instead she motioned with her hand for the men to prepare for the journey to Ahm Shere.

The next day or so flew by quickly for Alexia and the others as they raced to Egypt as quickly as they could. Several times Ardeth tried to pull Alexia aside to talk but each time either something would come up or she would brush him aside.

It frustrated him to no end. He had seen the look in her eye when she was done questioning the man. It was like an old part of her was reawakening again and just waiting for the right time to pounce.

At the moment all of them were racing to an old friend of Rick and Alexia's and the atmosphere was so tense no one even bothered talking. With a sigh Ardeth studied Alexia out of the corner of his eye. He would have to find time to talk to her later. Especially about his descision to leave the tribe if she wished it. He would rather lose his people than the hellcat he had come to love.

"When Lord Ihmotep last encountered the O'Connells, they sent his immortal soul to the Underworld." Mr. Hafez explained to Meela as she sat there looking almost bored with how long the trip was taking. It didn't help that she barely had even a few seconds to speak with Loch-Nah without someone else being around. And although she was power hungry, she did not like staying in such close quarters with Ihmotep while he was still in his decayed state.

"As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable." Mr Hafez continued not even noticing Meela's slightly distracted face. "Only with the Army of Anubis will he be invincible."

With a snap of his fingers, Mr. Hafez ordered one of his men to bring the book he had been holding over to him and Meela.

Meela had started to pay attention when Mr. Hafez had said Ihmotep was vulnerable. She wouldn't allow that. That could ruin her plans easily.

"He will need your help." Mr. Hafez said as he took the book and blessed it before handing it over to Meela.

"Keep this with you always."

At that moment one of the doors opened and Loch-Nah entered with the squirming O'Connell brat under his arm.

"Hey!" Alex said as he noticed the book that the woman held in her hands. "Thats the Book of the Dead!"

"What a bright little child." Meela crooned in a sickly sweet voice as she walked over to Alex and brushed some of his hair out of his face. She made sure to lightly brush against Loch-Nah while she grinned at Alex.

"You're mother must be missing you terribly." She said as sweetly as she could. "If you wish to see her again, you'd better behave."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Lady, I don't behave for my parents. What makes you think I"m going to do it for you?" he retorted thinking of how his aunt would be proud.

"Silence." Loch-Nah snapped grabbing Alex by the back of his collar and yanking back.

"Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed," Meela smiled as she grabbed his chin and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "While you were sleeping."

Alex gave the woman one of his aunt's legendary 'your-bloody-crazy' looks.

"Lord Imhotep wished to meet the boy." Mr. Hafez quickly spoke up.

Loch-Nah smiled down at Alex.

"Now we shall see how brave you are." He sneered as he pulled Alex towards Ihmotep's compartment. "And don't forget Alexia Smith is dead... or else I'll have fun skinning you alive."

Alex gulped and nodded slightly. He did not doubt the big man would do just that. He would have to find some other way of getting back at him till his family got here. And Aunt Lexie did always say he could be quite annoying.

**AN: Soo here it is... Sorry its so short. Don't have time to write much more at the moment but I"ll try and get another (hopefully longer) chapter up soon. See you all soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So here's another chapter! And I just wanted to say to sideswipe: no one forced you to read my story, although I do like to know if I need improvement there is absolutely no reason to so rude and hateful about it. So all I have to say is if you don't like it that much don't read it. On that note this chapter is dedicated to you (including my atrocious grammar and all my other mistakes).

Alexia stared out the window as they pulled into a small town with buildings falling apart. As Rick slowed the car she glanced at the tattered sign that stood in front of Izzy's building. If you could call it a building.

Ardeth had gone to gather the medjai. Alexia had just wished him luck once they were in Egypt. But before they parted ways, she gave him a quick kiss and told him to be careful. He had smiled at her and brushed her cheek, looking like he had something to say, but the emergency of the situation left them no time.

Alexia jumped as Evy gave her a reassuring squeeze as the car stopped. Flashing Evy a smile she jumped out of the car and followed them to the door.

"This is the magic carpet?" Evy asked with a disbelieving look.

"It'll be fine." Rick quickly reassured her, while Alexia snapped at Jonathon to get the bags. "He's a proffesional."

As they walked up to it, a small black man with an eye patch walked out of the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rick.

"Izzy!" Rick called to the man.

Alexia smirked as the man paled and raced back into the door, locking it behind him. Nudging Rick she handed him Jonathon's golden rod before moving to stand next to Evy.

"He definitely remembers you." Evy said causing Alexia to laugh.

"Well we all know Rick is hard to forget." Alexia teased.

"He's a little shy." Rick said as if that explained Izzy's behavior. Pulling out his gun he shot the lock and glanced back at Alexia's sigh.

"Honey, you're not a subtle man." Evy said as Rick holstered his gun.

"We don't have time for subtle." Rick said looking at Alexia for support.

"We have time for being a little subtle." Alexia smirked as they all headed into the building.

Alexia had to stop herself from laughing as Izzy raced away from Rick mumbling in terror as Rick yelled at him to come here.

"Are they always like this?" Evy asked Alexia as they patiently followed.

Alexia shrugged. "I don't know. I've only met Izzy once before."

"He doesn't look happy to see you." Evy said to Rick causing him to glance back at her with a roll of his eyes.

"He's never turned me down yet.."

"Oh well that's reassuring." Alexia moaned, as they continued to follow Rick.

Izzy scampered across the floor in a fashion that was somewhere between trying to stay out of Rick's reach, and trying to look busy.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care!" Izzy yelled at Rick as he gathered some maps from a table and from under a man who was sleeping on top of them. "Forget it O'Connell! Every time I hook up with you I get shot!"

"Last time I got shot in me ass! I am in mourning for my ass!" Izzy continued as he marched away from Rick with an attempted bravado.

At this Alexia couldn't help but laugh. Even Evy had to repress a small giggle.

"Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?" Izzy yelled back to Rick.

"Bank job?" Evy asked glancing at Alexia and Rick.

Alexia did her best to act like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's not like it sounds." Rick said to Evy as Alexia gave him a small nod, that she couldn't see.

"Ah its exactly how it sounds." Izzy corrected them, before turning his full attention on Evy not having yet noticed Alexia.

"I'm flying high, hiding in the sun." Izzy started to explain as Alexia had to hide the smile growing on her face. "The white boy here flags me down, so I come in low for the pickup. Next thing you know I get shot!"

At this point Izzy was gesturing wildly with his arms. "I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

Rick quickly tries to motion for Izzy to shut up as Evy turns to glare at him.

"Belly dancer girl? Izzy I think you and I should talk."

Alexia smirked at Rick's face before coming in front of Evy and waving at Izzy, who's face immediately brightened.

"Oi! O'Connell I didn't think you would have that belly dancer girl hanging 'round with your wife present!" Izzy exclaimed.

Alexia sheepishly glanced at Evy and tried to smile at the glare she and Rick were receiving.

"It's not like that Izzy." She explained to him as Evy smacked Rick in the arm. "Honestly."

"Yeah alright." Izzy said as he looked at Alexia with a silly smile.

Alexia smirked. She could tell being around Izzy was going to be interesting.

"Listen, bud." Rick said grabbing Izzy and pulling him away from Alexia.

"My son's out there. And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back. Do you understand?" Rick growled to Izzy as he moved his arms around over and over with the golden rod in his hand.

Noticing Izzy's stare, Rick moved his hand, watching as Izzy's eyes followed the rod.

"O'Connell, you give me that gold stick there and you can shave my hair, wax my legs, and use me as a surfboard." Izzy said with a silly smile.

Rick tossed it to him and gave Izzy a confused look.

"Didn't we do that in Tripoley?" Rick asked him.

Alexia smirked at Izzy's sheepish look.

"Remind me to get that story out of him." She mummured to Evy who nodded in agreement.

"By the way, when did you lose your eye?" Rick said making Izzy look at him.

Izzy let out a hesitant laugh.

"Oh. I didn't." he explained as he pulled the patch up to reveal both of his eyes. "I just thought it made me look more dashing." He finished with a glance at Alexia and a wink.

Alexia tried hard not to bust out laughing as Rick grabbed the patch and jerked it off Izzy's head.

"Come on. Get to work." Rick interrupted. He had a feeling he was going to have to keep Izzy's eyes on the task rather then his friend.

AN: Okay so here is another chapter! And its really short and kinda sucks, but it is something considering my life has been nuts and my muse temporarily left me when my life turned chaotic… again. Anyhoos! I will try to update again soon, (meaning two weeks tops!) please review to let me know you are still out there…. Again I am so so so sorry for it being short and slightly crappy. I promise the next chapter will be tons better.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So as usual I fail horribly at updating! I am so so very sorry although I know that wont cut it. Please please please forgive me! Maybe I should allow Alexia to kick my ass for being so cruel to you all! Anyhoos, here's the next chapter.

By this time Jonathon had joined them, as they followed Rick towards the doors. Evy and Alexia were trailing behind with Izzy next to them.

"You're not exactly catching me at my best." Izzy told them with a silly smile on his face. Alexia smirked as Evy smiled politely.

"Oh, I'm sure we are." Evy said causing Alexia's smirk to grow into a smile. The last thing they needed was for their pilot to be flirting with the two of them. Although it would make for an interesting trip.

A horse whinnied, causing Izzy to lose his smile as he looked up to see several men dressed in black on horseback. He glanced nervously at Alexia and noticed her smile grow larger when her eyes landed on the men.

Alexia couldn't help but remember the first time she had laid eyes on Ardeth. He looked just as handsome now as he had then. Without hesitating she pushed past Izzy and walked up to him giving him a kiss, (much to the annoyance of the other tribe leaders) before going to his horse and stroking its forehead.

Ardeth shook his head at Alexia's actions. He had a guess what had brought on that kiss.

He waited till she handed the reins to one of the other riders before they both walked up to join the others. He smiled slightly as Alexia naturally stood at his right side. She belonged at his side, always.

"I knew it. I'm gonna get shot." Izzy groaned, making Evy laugh quietly.

Rick raised his hand in greeting to Ardeth and the others.

"These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medjai." Ardeth explained before turning back towards the others.

"Horus" he called. The hawk one of the riders had been holding flew to him quickly and landed on his arm before hopping over to Alexia who smiled and stroked its feathers.

Ardeth shook his head in amusement before continueing.

"A pet bird." Jonathon said as if that explained everything.

Ardeth smirked at him. "My best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow." He explained before glancing at Alexia.

She nodded and smiled before glancing at the leaders. She frowned for a second, but it didn't last too long.

Ardeth turned and saluted his fellow Medjai. They in turn saluted him as well before spurring their horses into action and racing back to their gathering armies.

Alexia watched Ardeth's face as the commanders raced away and felt her heart almost break with the look on his face. He looked as if he was losing something of great importance to him.

"If the Army of Anubis arises," Ardeth started, turning back to his friends as Horus returned to his arm, done with the attention for now. "They will do all that they can to stop it."

Rick nodded.

"Well come on. Lets grab our stuff and get moving!" Alexia said, trying to ease some of the tension she felt, out of the air. She knew all of them felt better when they were doing something.

"Come on Izzy, I'll help you." She said. As she passed Ardeth she gave his arm a squeeze and him a reassuring smile. "Once we are on our way we need to talk." She said quietly just to him. He nodded, his eyes worried.

(page break)

"Are you sure Izzy's reliable?" Evy asked Rick as Jonathon and Ardeth followed them.

"Yeah, yeah. He's reliable-ish?" Rick said as they came around the corner to see a ship with a balloon floating in the air with an excited Izzy coming towards them.

Alexia was smiling up at the craft a far away look in her eyes and the dagger she had used on the man back in her hand, playing with it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Izzy asked them.

"It's a balloon." Rick snapped.

"Oh! It's a dirigible." Izzy replied.

"Where's your airplane?" Rick asked.

Alexia barely paid any attention to their conversation. She really liked the air ship, as she had deemed it in her mind. It was something different. Glancing down at her hand she noticed which dagger she had used to help cut some lines with, and was now playing with. She thought she had stopped playing with it a while ago. 'This isn't good.' She thought to herself

"Airplanes are a thing of the past." Izzy said, bringing Alexia's attention back to the others.

"Izzy you were right." Rick said.

Izzy stopped confused.

"I was?"

Rick nodded as he reached for his gun.

"Yeah. You're gonna get shot."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! She's faster than she looks!" Izzy quickly explained as Alexia burst out laughing. "And she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing."

Izzy paused and glared at Rick. "Unless of course we go with your approach. Barging in face-first, guns blazing, and getting your friends shot in the ass!"

"He's right you know!" Alexia yelled over to them.

Rick shrugged and put his gun away as Evy smiled at him.

Ardeth shook his head and groaned as he gazed at the air ship.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?"

"You seemed to like your first time flying." Jonathon said, earning a glare from Ardeth. "Well until it crashed anyways." He finished, shrugging.

Alexia laughed as they all made their way onto the ship, with Izzy gallantly helping Alexia to board. She thought it was hilarious and was trying hard not to giggle. Especially when Ardeth shot Izzy a death glare that he was oblivious to.

"Everyone ready?" Izzy asked. When they all nodded he cut the rope that anchored the ship and made his way over to the helm.

Alexia watched as children from the village ran about and waved goodbye as the air ship rose higher and higher. She delighted in the feeling of the wind as they flew, and watched the scenery change as the sun began to set. She felt, more than heard, Ardeth come up behind her and rest his arms around her waist. Leaning back into him she let out a sigh, content for the moment.

Ardeth too enjoyed the moment before placing a kiss on her head and pulling back slightly.

"We need to talk." He murmured quietly.

He felt Alexia slouch and groan as she pulled away so she could turn to look at him.

"Way to ruin a good moment." She gently teased him. "But you're right. We do need to talk."

"You are not the same since dealing with Alex's kidnapper." Ardeth said trying to begin the conversation gently.

Alexia nodded, forcing herself not to look down in shame. "I thought I was done with it. I thought I wouldn't enjoy it like I did." She whispered. "I didn't want to stop Ardeth. I could have kept going. It's so easy to keep going. It's second nature to me. If you hadn't been there I would have become a monster again."

Ardeth frowned as a tear escaped Alexia's eyes. She had gone so long without any dreams of her past life, or the desire to take a job just so she could get the rush that came along with it.

"You were never a monster. You did what you must to survive, and to protect those you love." Ardeth said quietly but firmly. " If you were a monster you would not have the family you have around you."

Alexia nodded and smiled slightly at him.

"Ardeth I am sorry."

Ardeth smiled at her and kissed her, slowly, savoring the taste of her lips. "I know."

He paused, staring into Alexia's eyes, trying to decide how to word what he wanted to say next.

"Ardeth about our fights we've been having…" Alexia interrupted. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say, but she needed to get it out. "Now don't interrupt me. Let me finish first."

She waited until Ardeth nodded before continuing. "I'll be honest. I think your fellow tribesmen are a bunch of assholes for trying to tell us what to do and frankly I don't like it one damn bit and refuse to go along with it."

Ardeth's face was slightly shocked as he listened to her but he wasn't surprised by what she said. She had always had a bit of an authority problem. He wanted to interrupt her but she stopped him with a glare.

"I said don't interrupt me!" She growled, as she ran a hand through her hair. "Like I said I don't like it one damn bit. But…" she sighed, "but I don't want to lose you. And I don't want to make you choose between your people and me. I know how much they mean to you. It's the same as the O'Connell's are for me. It wouldn't be fair. And as much as I love to have my way I don't think I can on this one."

Ardeth gave her a confused look causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not saying lets go rush off and get married!" Alexia almost shouted, earning a couple of amused expressions from their companions. She noticed and quickly lowered her tone. "I'm just saying that you don't have to, or rather, aren't allowed to choose me over your people. Okay?"

Ardeth smiled and laughed quietly causing Alexia to frown and cross her arms in annoyance.

"Alexia I would give up my people for you without a second thought for you." He said as he pulled her into him.

"But I don't want you too." Alexia growled into his chest causing him to laugh even more.

"I know. And for that I am thankful. It gives my heart joy to hear that. But know that I would. I love you Alexia."

Alexia looked up at him and smiled before hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked confused.

"That's for making me wait so long to hear you say that!" Alexia giggled, before kissing him as hard as she could.

"And that," she said as she pulled away. "Is because I love you too."

A wolf whistle split the air, causing Izzy, Jonathon and Evy to burst out laughing as Rick gave them a knowing smile.

"It's about time!" He laughed.

Alexia snarled at him for a moment before smiling herself.

"Come on. I think they have had enough of a show for one day." She muttered to Ardeth who smiled and nodded. Taking Alexia's hand he lead them over to the others.

"Promise me you will tell me next time you are worried about your past." He asked her as they joined their friends."

Alexia nodded. "I will."

**AN: So I hope this longer chapter and the talk helps to make up for the epic failure to update on my part. And I am not making any promises that I can't keep on updating again, seeing as I fail to keep them. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Two in one night!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own…. I am so depressed!**

"So how did you get Horus?" Jonathon asked Ardeth as they sat by the fire they had built on the air ship. Alexia smiled and snuggled in closer to Ardeth's side to stay warm. She felt better after their talk. Even if she was sure it would come up again later. At least now things were almost back to normal.

"He was a gift from Alexia."

"Oh really?" Jonathon said. Alexia noticed his left arm was at an odd angle. She had a guess at what he was doing.

"I found him as a hatchling and brought him back to Ardeth. He needed a pet." She said not mentioning she had caught Jonathon in the act.

"How interesting. So what was that mumbo jumbo about Rick and some prophecy back at the museum?"

Alexia gave them a confused look as Ardeth explained to her what happened.

"O'Connell does not want to believe, but he flies like Horus towards his destiny." He said placing another kiss on Alexia's head. It was good to be able to hold her again without the risk of her hitting him.

"Yes, yes very interesting. Tell me some more about this gold pyramid." Jonathon said jumping back to an earlier conversation.

Alexia snorted her amusement, but she was content to let Ardeth do the talking.

"Well, it is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale."

"Never returned huh?" Alexia said breaking in. "I wonder where the stories come from then?" She replied being her usual smart ass self. Ardeth gave her an exasperated look. She smiled innocently up at him. Jonathon, of course, missed the entire exchange.

"Where is all this stuff written? Hello!" Jonathon quietly exclaimed as he pulled the golden rod out from behind the helm and away from an oblivious Izzy.

"Got it!" He said as he glanced up at Izzy to make sure he was still unaware of his missing payment.

"Pretty nice, eh?" Jonathon asked Ardeth who smiled and shook his head in amusement. Alexia giggled quietly beside him. "This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost, to some rather unscrupulous characters actually."

"But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important. If I were you I'd keep it close." Ardeth told him as Horus hopped down to him and chirped at Alexia expectantly.

Jonathon laughed. "My friend, the gods couldn't take this away from me."

"Hey that's mine!" Izzy yelled grabbing it and tugging it out of Jonathon's hands.

"No its not!" Jonathon grunted as he tried valiantly, and failed epically at keeping it.

"Keep your hands off of it." Izzy threatened as Alexia and Ardeth laughed.

"Way to fail epically Jonathon." Alexia teased.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Rick make his way over to Evy who stood staring at the night sky, holding back tears, a worried expression on her face.

"Hey." She heard Rick say to Evy.

Evy jumped, not expecting anyone to come up behind her.

"I want him back, Rick." Evy said as she allowed him to pull her into his arms. "I want him in my arms."

Rick sighed. "I know."

"We taught him well." He said quietly trying to reassure her. "He's smarter than you, and he's tougher than me."

Evy nodded. "I know. I love him so much. I just can't…"

"I know. We both do, and Alex knows that." Rick cut her off gently. "I'll get him back, Evy. I promise."

Evy smiled softly. "I know you will."

Alexia snarled quietly to herself.

"What is it?" Ardeth asked her.

"I hate not being able to do more right now." She groaned.

Ardeth laughed softly at her. "You are doing all you can. They know that."

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Still doesn't change the fact."

(page break)

The train seemed to race along the desert as Alex O'Connell studied the black man in front of him. He had been trying to find some sort of amusement for several hours, and had to settle with the classic question of are we there yet. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long trip.

"Are we there yet?" he asked again, only a minute since he had asked the last time.

"No." Loch- Nah replied without glancing at Alex.

"Are we there yet?"

Loch-Nah stopped looking out the window with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked now tapping his fingers exactly like Loch-Nah had started.

"No." Loch-Nah said more sternly. He refused to look at the young whelp in front of him.

Alex could tell he was starting to annoy the man, and allowed a triumphant smirk to grow on his face. His aunt would be so proud of him.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

Alex continued to ask him over and over until Loch-Nah just said no repeatedly before grabbing his dagger and slamming it down on the table, landing just between two of Alex's fingers.

Alex glanced down at his hand with an amazed look on his face.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Alex said looking up at Loch-Nah with a teeny tiny bit of respect. "Perfect aim!"

"What are you talking about?" Loch-Nah asked him with a snarl on his face. "I missed." He jerked his dagger out of the table and put it away as Alex's eyes grew wide and a bit of color drained out of his face.

After a moment Loch-Nah started to drum his fingers on the table again. And Alex was quick to mimic him.

Loch-Nah glared at the boy from the corner of his eye before once again pulling his dagger and lunging towards the boy.

Alex pulled back, quickly saying he had to go to the bathroom.

(page break)

Meela made her way to Ihmotep's car and opened the door. Glancing at the ground she carefully stepped around what was left of the mercenaries with a disgusted look on her face. As she finished stepping over the remains she looked up to see Ihmotep studying her without any obvious emotions on his face.

She smiled at him, happy to see he was no longer a decaying creature, but an actual man. One she could look at and touch without disgust. Although he still wasn't her Loch-Nah.

Ihmotep watched as she bowed to him and gave her a sad smile. He hadn't bothered to use his powers to look for Kai-nak. He had the O'Connell's son. They would come to him and he would make them pay for the loss of Kai-nak. Beside, the woman before him had given him no reason to doubt her.

He waited for her to rise and leaned in giving her a slow kiss. 'She must think she is all' he reminded himself as he kissed her. In his mind he once again pictured his beautiful Kai-nak.

(page break)

Loch-Nah pushed Alex to the small train bathroom and stood looking at him expectantly as Alex glanced around the disgusting room.

"Just go." Loch-Nah growled in a dangerously low voice.

Alex ignored him and grabbed the well warn paper hanging next to the toilet.

"Hey, look! Reading material!"

"Now!" Loch-Nah roared. He had had it with the boy.

Alex quickly jumped up and turned to lift the lid to the toilet. Before lifting it he turned to Loch-Nah and gave him a small smirk.

"I can't go when someone's watching." He said as if this was the most normal conversation in the world to be having.

Thoroughly annoyed Loch-Nah turned around and crossed his arms.

"I don't trust you. You'll look." Alex said causing Loch-Nah to glare at him in shock and disgust.

Without a word he walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. As soon as it was closed Alex turned and tried to pull the bars in the bathroom window with no success.

"Damn!" he groaned before turning to the toilet and lifting the lid.

"Oh, my God! Doesn't anyone around here know how to flush a toilet?" he complained as he himself flushed away the nastiness left behind by the others.

As he watched the contents drain he noticed the tracks underneath the train racing by. Not hesitating he pulled the emergency brake and jerked the toilet out of his way as the train slowed.

As soon as the train slowed he slipped out and ran into the temple the train had stopped by, while trying to avoid being shot by Ihmotep's men.

**AN: So here's another slightly longer than usual chapter. Hope this makes up for me failing to update. And here's a question for you all… I have been thinking about either doing the third movie once this one is over or writing Kai-nak and Ihmotep's story or possibly both… What's your opinion? Cookies and Ice cream to my reviewers!**


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So I am on a role with this typing thing. I am going to try and crunch out as many chapters as I can before my muse tries to leave me again and I will just upload them every couple of weeks. Hopefully this plan will work. Thanks to all my readers and supporters. Love you all! Bold is ancient Egyptian! Italics is flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: I wanted to come up with a witty one that said how I don't own the mummy or anything you may recognize but I can't think of one at the moment so this will have to do! Alexia is mine **

Ihmotep pulled away from Meela with a frown on his face as the train screeched to a halt.

"**The boy**" he said at Meela's confused face.

He moved over to the car's sliding door and opened it to see Alex dodging bullets. With an annoyed growl he lifted the men on the top of the train and threw two of them into two of the temples pillars.

Meela gave him an uneasy glance but quickly changed her face as he looked upon her and motioned towards the temple in front of them.

"**Karnak**"

Meela smiled. They were getting closer.

(page break)

Alex ran as far into the temple as he could before stopping to see if anyone had followed him. When he saw no one he relaxed and turned to look at the black pool that lay in front of him.

His arm with the bracelet jerked up and started to project the next step of the journey. Alex watched with an amazed and slightly scared look on his face as it showed the desert racing by him.

As it stopped Ihmotep walked over the black pool towards Alex and used his powers to lift the boy to eye level before mockingly tutting at the him.

(page break)

Alexia watched as Horus flew back towards them, finished with his hunt as Ardeth once again tried to convince Rick that he was a lost Medjai. Personally she thought it was a load of crap but if she had learned anything over the years it was that anything was possible. Even if it was horrible cliché.

"If man does not embrace his past, he has no future." Ardeth said as Horus landed on his arm, looking proud of the desert mouse he had caught for himself.

"Look," Rick said as he used his knife to help clean is gun. "Even if I was some sort of sacred Medjai, what good does it do me now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart." Ardeth said as Alexia rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath about how 'romantic' it all sounded. "If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything."

Rick sighed and put away his gun.

"Sounds great. Listen." He paused before dramatically closing his butterfly knife. "What can we expect from our old friend Ihmotep?"

Alexia flinched hearing his name. She had had another past life memory-dream last night about him. Luckily this one wasn't anything to disturbing for once. She couldn't wait to be done with this guy.

"His powers are returning. By the time he reaches Ahm Shere even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him."

Alexia barked out a laugh. "Well this info just keeps getting better and better." She said as she sat down by Ardeth.

Rick sighed and bowed his head in frustration.

Alexia shivered in her seat and turned to study Evy, her face strangely blank as she watched her friend gaze out at the night sky like she had been for a while now. Slowly as she stared at Evy her eyes closed and she fell into a type of sleep. But it wasn't just sleeping. She was reliving her past…again.

"**It is time to remind you of who you are…" **said a voice that seemed to float around Alexia. In her dream state she wondered if anyone else had heard it but she doubted it.

"**and of who we are together. For our love is a true love, an eternal love,"**

Alexia smiled at this and then frowned. She felt like she was at war with herself, but she knew she just had to ride the memory out. She would be okay when it is over.

"**our souls mated, together as one, forever."**

_Two women with golden mask_s _stood, weapons ready as the pharaoh clapped. At his command the two women turned away from each other and awaited for the command to begin. _

_A woman off to the side waited until the pharaoh nodded to her before yelling out to her students to begin. She was proud of both of them and it was time for them to show what they had learned._

_As the women sparred, their instructor, Kai-nak, watched, mentally keeping notes of areas the women still needed to improve on. She hoped that Nefertiri did not rise to Anuck-su-namun's taunts. _

_Glancing away from the fight she smiled at Ihmotep, who gave her a small smirk and nod in acknowledgement. She could tell by the superior look on his face that he was proud of the work she had done with her students. _

_Turning her attention back to the fight, she frowned and resisted the urge to yell instructions as Nefertiri made a mistake and ended up on the floor looking up at Anuck-su-namun's blades._

_They paused as the crowd applauded while Kai-nak shook her head in frustration. It was now that Anuck-su-namun would throw her taunts at Nefertiri and she knew without a doubt that the girl would respond. Especially in front of her father._

_Ihmotep noticed his Kai-nak's agitation and frowned at Anuck-su-namun. Although the woman was necessary for his plan to make his Kai-nak's world perfect, he was not pleased with her actions. Not that he would ever let her know that. _

_Kai-nak held back a laugh as Nefertiri jumped and landed on the axes that sat ready on the wall. The girl had always been the more acrobatic of the two. She actually allowed a laugh to leak out as Anuck-su-namun threw her blades, lodging them deep into two male statues, right in the family jewels. As much as she disliked Anuck-su-namun, she had to admit the girl had style._

_The next part of the fight was quick as Anuck-su-namun pulled Nefertiri over her shoulder and held the blade of the spear at her throat. The audience broke out in an even louder appalause as the pharaoh made his way to the two women. _

"_You are learning quickly Nefertiri." Anuck-su-namun said with a smirk on her face. "I'll have to watch my back."_

"_Yes…" Nefertiri replied glaring up at Anuck-su-namun. "and I'll watch mine."_

"_Bravo! Bravo!" The pharaoh said as he walked up to the two women. _

"_Who better to protect the bracelet of Anubis then my daughter, Nefertiri." He said as he gave his daughter a warm hug._

_Nefertiri smiled and glanced over at Kai-nak mouthing a silent thank you to her._

"_And who better to protect me, then my future wife Anuck-su-namun." He finished motioning towards the other woman._

_Kai-nak noticed Nefertiri's distressed glance. She had a feeling she would be having a lot of long night chats with her friend really soon. _

_Ihmotep walked past Anuck-su-namun and glanced at her, a smirk on his face. As he came upon Kai-nak he tenderly stroked her cheek._

"_Do I get the pleasure of your company tonight?" he asked her quietly. _

_Kai-nak smiled up at him. "Of course."_

_Ihmotep smiled. "Good. I shall see you after the pharoah's council then."_

_Kai-nak blushed slightly but quickly regained her composure as the pharaoh came up to her. Bowing quickly she waited until he spoke to her before rising._

"_You have taught them well Kai-nak. You should be proud." He said with a small smile on his face._

_Kai-nak glanced up at him and smiled. She enjoyed hearing praise for her work._

"_Eternal gradituded my pharaoh." She said with another bow as the pharaoh walked away._

_Looking over to Ihmotep, she saw him smile and glow with pride. His Kai-nak was perfect._

_Nefertiri waited until all the spectators had left before snagging Kai-nak._

"_Walk with me." She said to her instructor. _

_Kai-nak nodded and followed Nefertiri as they headed to her rooms. It was a familiar path the two women had traveled many times over the years._

"_What do you think of my father taking Anuck-su-namun as a wife?" Nefertiri asked her._

"_Honestly I do not think it is the wisest choice. But who am I to question our pharaoh." Kai-nak carefully replied._

_It did not take them long to reach Nefertiri's rooms._

"_This is where I must leave you." Kai-nak told her giving her a quick hug._

"_Rushing off to meet someone are we?" Nefertiri teased. _

_Kai-nak gave her a mock frown. "You know perfectly well who I am meeting."_

_Nefertiri nodded and shooed her friend away. _

"_Go. Have a good night."_

_Kai-nak smiled before racing off to find Ihmotep._

_(page break) _

_Kai-nak skidded to a halt in front of Ihmotep's chambers. His servants shook their heads at her. Their way of telling her he was not in his rooms._

'_Where is he?' she asked herself. It was not normal for him to be gone after he had counciled the pharaoh._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of her students that she had trained motion for her. With out hesitation she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_What is it?" she asked him quietly. He was one of her young assassins. To make his presence more notable then he already was would only make it harder for him to do his job._

"_There is something you should see. The pharaoh's chambers." He said his voice, face, and eyes void of all emotion. Just like she had trained him. "Stick to the shadows."_

_Kai-nak nodded a small frown on her face. It was seldom her students would call for her to look in on an issue herself. For the most part they could handle it all on their own. _

_Without saying goodbye she found the shadows she was so easily comfortable in and allowed them to embrace her, making her almost impossible to see._

_She stole past servants and slaves, as well as many others as she raced to the pharoah's chambers._

_Once in the rooms she watched as Anuck-su-namun looked around anxiously. 'Who are you waiting for?' she wondered to herself._

_Settling deeper into the shadows she watched as a man entered the pharoah's chambers and quickly made sure that he and Anuck-su-namun were alone._

'_Not as alone as you think' she thought as the man started to come close enough for her to see who he was._

_She felt her mouth drop in shock as Ihmotep stepped up to Anuck-su-namun and gathered her into a kiss. She grew cold as she watched them. How could he betray her like that. How could he promise her that he would change things for them and then go to the worst woman he could have possibly betrayed her with. What more he was betraying not only her but the pharaoh as well. _

_She had a strong urge to run to the pharaoh herself, but she could not tear her eyes away from the heartbreaking scene in front of her. Luckily she did not have to wait long before the pharaoh himself showed his face._

_Anuck-su-namun was trying to act all innocent while Ihmotep hid not ten feet away. _

_Without hesitating she left the room to gather the medjai that waited outside. As she raced out the door she heard a scream that stopped her in her tracks. Turning around she watched horror struck as the pharaoh was stabbed by Ihmotep and Anuck-su-namun._

_She could hear Nefertiri shout as she also screamed for the Medjai. As soon as they arrived they she slipped back into the shadows. She watched as the medjai seized Ihmotep and moved to take Anuck-su-namun as well._

_Kai-nak watched in satisfaction as Anuck-su-namun plunged a knife into her stomach. Although she wished she could kill the women herself. At least now she no longer had to deal with her. _

_As Ihmotep was pulled out of the room, Kai-nak stepped out of the shadows. Her emotions for once were plainly showing on her face before she stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. He was dead to her now._

Alexia awoke from her dream state with a start as Rick lunged to catch Evy who had fallen over the edge of the airship.

Jumping to her feet, she raced over and helped Rick to haul her back onto the ship. The haunted look in Evy's eyes made her shudder. She was looking at Nefertiri's face. Evelyn O'Connell was Nefertiri's reincarnate. Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe it.

"Make him pay" whispered a voice in the back of her mind. Other than memories that's the only thing that came with being Kai-nak's reincarnate. Her however many great grandmother continued to keep her promise to allow Alexia to remain herself. She knew if she ever met Kai-nak in person they would be close friends, despite their blood tie.

(page break)

As soon as Ihmotep finished the ritual that allowed Anuck-su-namun's soul to re-enter the world, she spoke his name in awe. At his nod she proceeded to look around their surroundings, marveling at the difference of how the place had used to look compared to its broken appearnce now.

Despite the other half of her soul being returned to her, Anuck-su-namun still worked hard to keep the guise of caring for Ihmotep alone. Even in the past she had only ever been interested in him for the power he held. She had used every skill she had to get him to notice and desire her.

As Ihmotep watched her look around a warm breeze blew past him. It carried a scent he was all to familiar with it. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, a small smile spreading across his face. After a moment he opened his eyes. They burned with longing and hate as he snarled and turned to Anuck-su-namun, striking her across the cheek.

"**You lied!"** he roared, as Anuck-su-namun cowered away from him. A genuine look of fear on her face.

**AN: So tada! Hope you liked it! That took a lot of work to write. Surprise!**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So how'd you all like that ending… must say I absolutely loved all of the reviews… and since I wasn't originally planning on doing things that way you will have to deal with my updates being a little slower, hopefully not to much though. I got rethink some things. Any hoos! On to the story. Oh and I am going to refer to Anuck-su-namun as Meela because I am to lazy to type her name out!

**Disclaimer: to bad I don't own the mummy. I'd be slapping Anuck-su-namun too!**

Meela sat frozen. She had not expected for him to find out that Kai-nak was alive. At least not any time soon. She didn't dare move for fear of angering him more as he glared at her and fought to gain some selfcontrol. Her mind raced to cover her mistake. She had to keep him with her.

Ihmotep shook with energy, the temple around him vibrating his anger back to him as Anuck-su-namun's traitourus form lay on the ground in front of him, shocked into stillness. His mind raced as he struggled with the idea of destroying Anuck-su-namun before racing to his Kai-nak's side. Part of his soul screamed with joy while the rest of it wanted to slowly kill the woman in front of him.

As he struggled another wind came in, carrying Kai-nak's scent, but this time it also carried the med-jai he had fought, and the O'Connells. Still struggling with his anger, he began to form a plan. He already had the O'Connells' boy, and it was apparent his parents and Kai-nak were following him. Perhaps he could use the boy as bait.

Yes bait. That would work well. They would continue their journey to Ahm-Shere. He would save the boy, in turn winning some of Kai-nak's favor, kill the scorpion king and use his armies to create Kai-nak a new world just as he had planned. And while he waited he would make her remember. Every last detail, until she was overwhelmed and can not resist him. He would win his Kai-nak back.

The O'Connells would be dealt with along with the rest of the world, perhaps he would even spare them to win him more favor. The Med-jai however, would not be permitted to live. He would over complicate things, unneccissarily.

Meela could feel the pressure that had built up in the temple start to easy slightly. Perhaps she could blame Alexia's presence on her Med-jai lover. She could pull it off that she was still dead.

The thought died as quickly as it entered her mind when Ihmotep opened his eyes to glare at her, an ugly snarl on his otherwise handsome face.

"**Please! Forgive me! My information must have been…"**

"**Silence!"** Ihmotep roared. He had yet to decide exactly what he wanted to do with her.

(page break)

Alexia and the others all sat around the small fire on the air ship as she and Evy tried to explain what had just happened. Ardeth tried to pull Alexia in to him but she shrugged him off and leaned closer to Evy who sat next to her as Rick spoke.

"Evy, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all of these dreams and visions…" Rick said trying to rationalize what he was hereing.

Alexia rolled her eyes in frustration as Evy quickly corrected him.

"No, no no. They're memories from my previous life." She said. "Honestly I'm not losing my mind it all makes perfect sense now."

Rick shot Alexia a skeptical look, who glared at him in return. "I have memories from a past life, why can't she?" she growled at him.

"Yeah but from the same time? You guys say you knew each other." Rick questioned.

Alexia threw her hands up in the air.

"You moron!" She groaned before dramatically throwing herself back to lean against Ardeth. "Help please!" She demanded to him gesturing towards Rick.

"It is more than possible my friend." Ardeth said, which only made Rick frown.

"So that's the reason we found the bracelet?" Rick asked Evy.

Again Evy nodded. Sometimes you had to go slow with her husband. " Exactly. I was its protector."

"Now do you believe my friend?" Ardeth cut in. "Clearly you were destined to protect this woman."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Right. She's a reincarnated princess. Alex is a reincarnated assassin and I'm a warrior for God."

"And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid." Ardeth argued back. " This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

"And how does the story end?" Evy asked.

"And where do I fit into all of this?" Alexia grumbled from her position against Ardeth.

"Only the journey is written. Not the destination." Ardeth explained before glancing down at a glaring Alexia. "And you are the cause of it all." He added gently expecting her to explode.

"What!" Alexia snarled, jumping and away from Ardeth. "How the hell is this all my fault?" She screamed.

When Ardeth reached for her, she stepped back and took in a long breath trying to calm down.

"Well you are old what's his name's lover." Jonathon said as if was very old and boring news.

The way Jonathon saved it made everyone laugh, and caused Alexia to sheepishly grin at the others. "Sorry 'bout that little blow up." She muttered as she went to sit next to Ardeth and Jonathon again.

Ardeth nodded to her with a small smile. He was more than used to her explosive behavior.

"How else do you explain Evy's visions?" Ardeth asked Rick going back to their conversation as if Alexia's explosion had never happened. "That it is your son who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?"

"You mean Rick's tattoo?" Alexia asked.

Ardeth nodded as Rick said coincidence.

"Seems there is to much coincidence going on to me." She muttered as Jonathon nodded in agreement.

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate." Ardeth said.

Alexia felt a chill run down her spine and snuggled into Ardeth's side. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder. And she didn't like it one bit.

**AN: I know its not very long but its something. Enjoy! More to follow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: hello all of my lovelys! I am so very very sorry for making you all wait so long for even a word from me but I hated the idea of just putting up an author's note in the middle of our story. I have been crazy busy working and now with starting school too but I will do my best to make this story one of the top things on my to do list. For any of you still out there please please leave a review even if it is only to tell me how horrible I am for abandoning you all for so long (which I deserve!). So without further ado…enjoy**

**Disclaimer… I do not own anything you recognize…Alexia and the little plot twists are mine.**

Alex kicked his leg again causing the chain Loch-Nah had put him in to rattle. It was night and they had stopped to rest. Alex had seen Meela storm past earlier but he didn't stop to wonder why. He was more concerned with finding a way to let his family know where they were headed next. He was absolutely certain that they were searching for him and would find him soon.

He kicked his leg once more before quickly turning to see an angry Loch-Nah approaching him.

Loch-Nah was furious that he was once again babysitting the annoying O'Connell brat. Especially since he had shared quick words with Meela about Imhotep knowing Alexia was alive. Their carefully laid plans were starting to fall apart. They didn't have much longer before they reached Ahm Shere.

"Don't even think about it!" he roared at the annoying brat, as Alex skittered out of his way. He wanted nothing more than to kill the insolent whelp.

"Hold on there, partner." Alex said holding his arm with the bracelet of Anubis up like a shield. Alex gave Loch-Nah a cocky little smile that screamed his aunt as Loch-Nah bent down so they were face to face.

"When the time comes," Loch-Nah said as he grabbed Alex's tie, "I shall truly enjoy killing you."

"But until that time," Alex said as he pulled himself out of Loch-Nah's grasp, "You had better be a little bit nicer to me and hope my aunt doesn't get to you first. Now where's my water?"

Loch-Nah snarled and flung Alex's water at him causing it to spill slightly before walking away as he held his temper.

"No ice?" Alex cried as he stared at Loch-Nah's retreating back. He had to be sure that he had thoroughly annoyed the man that way he wouldn't come back to quickly.

Loch-Nah yelled something in another language as he forced himself to continue walking. As he passed a guard at the edge of the temple he ordered them to make sure Alex didn't get loose. He couldn't wait to get rid of the brat.

Alex watched as Loch-Nah walked around the corner. Once he was sure he was gone he poured his water out onto the sand and began to build a sand temple for his family to find.

(page break)

Alexia, Ardeth and Rick were already of the air ship before Izzy had securely anchored it and were racing towards the train that was parked by the temple.

Alexia had the feeling that the train had been abandoned for at least a day. But it never hurt to check. Both Rick and Ardeth checked one compartment each while Alexia made her way to the middle one. As she opened the door to go inside she noticed it had almost the same décor as the one Rick had checked but this one was fairly empty. That is except for the table in the middle of it with a jeweled desert lotus comb.

Alexia picked it up carefully and studied it. It looked familiar but this was definitely not an ancient piece of jewelry. More likely it was a remaking of one. It was simple, silver with blue and purple gemstones, but very pretty.

_Kai-nak stood admiring the desert lotus's that decorated her small chamber. When she had arrived at her room they had been waiting for her. _

_She smiled as Imhotep wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back so she was leaning on his chest. _

"_Do you like them?" He asked her._

_Kai-nak nodded. "They are lovely. Thank you." _

_Imhotep smiled and placed a soft kiss on her temple. _

"_You are most welcome. I have another gift for you." _

_Kai-nak laughed and turned to face him. She smiled as she stared into his dark eyes before giving him a quick peck on his nose._

"_You shouldn't spoil me." She whispered as she traced her fingers lightly against his chest, delighting in the way her touch made him shiver._

_Imhotep pulled her closer, positioning himself so that Kai-nak was stuck between him and her bed. _

"_And why is that?" He asked in a slow whisper as his hands roamed across her back._

"_I might get used to it." She whispered back trying hard to ignore how good his hands felt on her. _

"_You deserve it." Imhotep replied before lowering his mouth to capture hers in a devouring kiss. When he pulled away Kai-nak could not help but laugh._

"_Was that my gift?" She asked in a teasing tone as she nibbled on his ear._

_Imhotep pulled away with a smirk and reached behind Kai-nak to the small wrapped gift. He handed it to her with a satisfied smirk on his face._

_Kai-nak raised an eyebrow before opening the present. With a small gasp she smiled. It was a comb of the desert lotus._

"_It's beautiful." She whispered as Imhotep took it and placed it in her hair. _

"_On you it is even more stunning." He whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck._

Alexia was broke out of her memory as Ardeth shouted for them to hear.

"They're gone. We've lost them."

Alexia frowned at the lotus comb in her hand and quickly set it back down on the table. As she turned to leave, she sighed and grabbed it back up. 'It is a gift,' Alexia thought. 'Surely keeping it won't hurt.'

"I don't see any sign of them either." She said as she joined them. Noticing Rick's slightly devastated face she tried to find some way to encourage him.

"He knows the story of Hansel and Gretel." Alexia said.

Rick gave her an annoyed glare. "Yeah and in your version their bread crumbs gotten eaten by birds."

Alexia shrugged. "Good then Alex is smarter than them then isn't it."

Rick looked far from amused.

"Not helping?" Alexia asked.

Before Rick could respond they heard Evy shouting for them. With a quick glance at each other the three of them raced into the temple.

Alexia slowed as soon as she saw Evy not panicking and a small smile started to form on her face.

"Alex left us his tie,"Evy said showing it to Rick. "And he left us a little sand castle."

"See bread crumbs, but better!" Alexia smirked as Evy carefully dusted the sand castle off. Ardeth shot Alexia an amused smile. Alexia beamed. She was so proud of Alex.

"It's the Temple Island of Philae." Evy continued as she gave Alexia a small smile as well. "They've gone to Philae."

"That a boy Alex!"

"Hear! Hear!" Alexia agreed. "Now let's get a move on people! Times a wastin!"

Now that they had a lead they had to move quickly.

(page break)

The time it took to get Philae seemed to take both a long time and a very short time. In truth it wasn't too far from where they had been but everyone was on edge to find Alex as quickly as possible. When they had touched down at Philae it did not take them long to find the next bread crumb which pointed to the temple of Abu Simbel.

Each time they stopped Ardeth took a moment to write the other Med Jai of their location.

"Poor Horus is certainly earning his wings these days." Alexia said as Horus once again took off to find the others.

Ardeth nodded a serious frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Alexia asked as she moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

When Ardeth didn't respond, Alexia let out a sigh and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Everything will be fine." She told him as she gently shook him. Ardeth turned and stared at her.

"How are you so certain?" He asked her without letting his feelings show. Alexia frowned at this. He must be really worried if he was working that hard to not show his emotions.

"Because I'm here that's why." She said with a wink, causing her desert man to smile. "Oh and Rick which is helpful too." She added, this time being rewarded with a chuckle and a soft kiss on her lips.

Alexia deepened it a little as she nibbled on his lower lip. When she pulled back she could see a little of the stress had left. But it was still right there under the surface of his gaze.

"I promise." She said again as she tugged him towards the air ship. Ardeth followed her without hesitation but he couldn't stop the bad feeling he had from growing.

**AN: and that is where I am going to have to leave it for the moment. Again I am sorry for this being way uber late. And I beg you to review even if it is just how dare yous and death threats. More up soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: and so here is where it starts to get tricky. Please forgive me if things are kind of patchy. I will do my best to make it as smooth as possible. Bold is ancient Egyptian!**

Loch-Nah heard a screech from a hawk fill the air as they road towards their destination. Glancing up he noticed that it appeared to be the same hawk that he had seen several times recently. Quietly he moved his camel to ride beside Meela, who was still at a loss for how to act.

Ihmotep's attitude had not changed towards the boy, nor had he diverted from the plan to defeat the scorpion king and gain his army. But no longer did he look upon Meela with any favor. She was but a small problem that he would have to take care of after he had insured his victory.

"Are you well?" Loch-Nah asked her, keeping his voice as quiet as he could. Meela no longer road towards the front of the group. She stayed more in the middle, far from Ihmotep but not so far back that the men would think they were above her.

"As well as one can be." She muttered back before giving her lover a forlorn smile. They had not been able to have even a moments time together, even with Ihmotep not watching her. She wasn't willing to risk the small chance that she was still in any way valuable to him.

"We are being followed." Loch-Nah said as he artfully steered his camel so that he could brush against Meela. He was careful to make sure it looked to be the camel's doing, not his.

Meela shot him a curious glance. With a slight nod he motioned towards the swiftly disappearing hawk.

"Then take care of it." Meela said staring Loch-Nah down with a challenge.

Loch-Nah smirked. He planned to take care of it, along with the O'Connell brat and his family.

(page break)

Alexia fiddled with the lotus comb as Ardeth stood at the bow of the air ship with Jonathon, and Rick and Evy stared down at the blue river racing below them.

She had had more unsettling dreams since she found the lotus comb. They ranged from hot and heavy ones that made her flush with embarrassment and woke her up panting with desire to sweet little things that normally would make her smile at the thought. The only problem was these dreams were centered around Ihmotep, not Ardeth.

Alexia frowned as she watched the gemstones glitter. She hadn't told Ardeth about the dreams. She didn't want him worrying over her anymore then he already was. He had enough on his plate and their relationship was still mending. She didn't want to jeopardize it.

She hadn't told him about her little gift yet either. She was just as torn on that. Part of her wanted nothing more than to chuck it into the river below them and never see it again, but then part of her loved it. It had a bunch of fond memories surrounding it, even if they were a couple thousand years old.

Alexia thought of asking Evy what she should do, but she had no doubt Evy would say to get rid of it. At least since she had gotten it she had stopped dreaming of her old profession, at least enough to know that she wasn't getting lost in that old world of hers. She had stopped playing with her dagger too.

That Ardeth had noticed, along with Rick and the others. It made them all worry a little less about her. But then they didn't know about the comb.

With a huff Alexia shoved the come back into its hiding place, a small bag she carried on her belt, and walked over to where Izzy stood steering the air ship along and sat next to him.

"What's the matter love?" he asked her, having never lost the little flirtations.

"Stupid mummies and bad dreams." Alexia replied sourly.

"Well then dream of me." Izzy replied without missing a beat, giving Alexia a roguish wink making her giggle.

"That's the Blue Nile down there." Rick's voice cut in. " We must be out of Egypt by now."

"In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom." Evy replied as she marveled at the canyon they were flying through. "The oasis must be around here somewhere."

"Don't worry Evy. We'll find him. He's a smart kid." Rick encouraged. "He'll leave us a sign."

"Bread crumbs!" Alexia shouted, correcting Rick.

(page break)

Alex sat finishing the next clue for his parents, wondering how close to finding him there were. As much as he hated to admit it sometimes, he was really starting to miss them. Of course it would take him being kidnapped and drug halfway across the world in order for him to admit it, but he was more then willing to do that now.

"Surprised to see me?" Loch-Nah growled as he destroyed Alex's clue before grabbing him and shaking him. "Leaving breadcrumbs, huh? Huh?" Loch-Nah wanted so badly to shake the brat until he was dead. And the fact that the boy had out smarted him only added fuel to the fire.

"**Loch-Nah, put the boy down." **Ihmotep said as he finished his way into the middle of the pool of water they had stopped by.

"**I hope your parents enjoyed their journey." **Ihmotep told Alex. He frowned at the water before summoning his powers to create a great wall of water. Kai-nak was with the boy's family, on their way to stop him, but he couldn't allow that to happen. He had to slow them long enough for him to defeat the scorpion king. He planned on doing that with the wall of water. Only while the others might possibly perish, he used part of his powers to ensure Kai-nak's safety. He would let no harm befall her.

(page break)

Izzy could just faintly hear a dull roar. He tried to listen but he couldn't seem to place where it was coming from.

"Alexia, do you hear that?" He asked her, stirring her from her light sleep.

At first Alexia couldn't hear anything, but slowly she started to.

"What is that?" She asked as she stood and tried to hear the noise better. Izzy's face became increasingly worried as the noise continued to grow. By now even the others could hear it, but they also seemed slightly confused at where it was coming from.

With a gasp Izzy whirled around and grabbed ahold of the helm with a small cry. Alexia followed his gaze and groaned.

"Go Izzy! Go! Go! Go!" She yelled as she slapped his arm.

Izzy ignored her and turned to the others. "We're in trouble!" He screamed as Alexia conitiuned to yell at him to get this air ship moving.

The others all turned and stared at the wall of water in shock. Glancing around, Alexia noticed Horus still rested on Ardeth's arm.

"Horus!" She cried, breaking Ardeth from his shock.

"Horus, fly!" Ardeth said as he launched the hawk into the air. Both Rick and Alexia followed the hawk.

"Izzy, come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" Rick screamed as Alexia raced over to Ardeth. Wrapping her arms around him she half screamed half laughed as Izzy made the air ship launch forward away from the wall of water with a face. Ardeth grabbed ahold of Alexia as well as the ship, only slightly amused by the occasional giggle that escaped Alexia. She would find this situation some how amusing.

(page break)

Ihmotep could see Ardeth and Kai-nak holding onto each other through the water. Kai-nak was flushed with excitement and laughing as he roared in anger and forced the wall of water after them. The Med-Jai had no right to be holding his Kai-nak.

(page break)

Ardeth and Alexia clung to each other while trying to hold onto the ship as the wall of water hit them. Fortunately it was not hard enough to bring the air ship down, but it did manage to make Alexia wet. Alexia stuck her tongue out at the water as the air ship jumped above it. They seemed to be out of its reach.

"There a little something you forgot to mention?" Izzy asked Rick with a death glare.

"Ah, people." Jonathon said before anyone could respond.

Turning around Alexia stared at the oasis in front of her. It was beautiful with lush forest and rolling rivers, thundering waterfalls. She could hear the birds and monkeys from where they were and over one of the waterfalls was a water bow. She smiled and let out a small woop before kissing Ardeth on the mouth and racing over to hug Evy.

"Ahm Shere." Ardeth said. Alexia turned back towards them with a serious face.

"Why is always the pretty places that are most likely to get us killed?" She whined before turning to gaze back out at the oasis.

"I hear you sister." Jonathon agreed while Rick grabbed a telescope and looked at the pyramid they were heading for.

Their excitement was short lived as the roaring wall of water returned.  
>Izzy glared at it. "He's back!" He yelled before hitting the air ship thrusters without so much as a warning other than a quick hang on.<p>

The ship lurched forward, racing ahead of the angry watery face for several yards before they promptly died.

"Well that's not good." Izzy said before shrinking down and holding on for dear life. Alexia grabbed onto the side of the airship with one hand and Ardeth with the other as the water hit them, bursting the air ship's balloon and crashing them into the rainforest below.

(page break)

Alex stared at the now empty pool in disbelief.

"Mom? Dad?" he said out loud, already knowing the answer. He glared as best he could at Ihmotep as he walked by. He knew Ihmotep loved Alexia. Maybe he would get lucky and she survived, along with his parents.

Alex found himself wishing once again that his aunt would kick Ihmotep's royal dead ass.

**AN: two chapters in one night! Hope this makes up a little bit for the neglectful treatment I have given you all. And remember to review! It definitely helps me to continue to find some reason to skip my English literature homework to write for you all instead! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello everyone, both new readers and old who have been waiting around for what was it TWO YEARS AND NINE MONTHS! For me to finally update. For that I am very sorry. Truly. The only way I can explain my absence is to tell you that for a while I was going through a very personal hell. One that I don't enjoy thinking about often. And this story, and the first one where my escape. And every single one of your reviews have meant the world to me and quite literally helped me keep my sanity. For those who want to know the whole story feel free to pm me. On another note my absence was because I finally escaped that hell, and have taken the time to heal myself and get my life back on track. So now I return to you, my new readers and those that were kind enough to wait around. I will finish this. At the very least as a thank you for helping me although you really didn't know you were doing that. And because I do love this story even if it does need work.**

**Draygen**

They had crashed. Alexia was sure of it. But she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Not just yet. Her head hurt, her hand hurt. However all she wanted to think about was the swarming need to rest for a little while and let her thoughts wander. So she did. After a time the pain started to lessen, but other feelings took its place, other memories. Good ones. Ones that made her relationship with Ardeth look like a joke. Convincing ones.

_Ihmotep watched as Kai-nak slowly ran water over her body as she rinsed off in one of his small wading pools. It was not often that they had a full day together and they planned to make the most of it. It was hot and sticky so the pool was a refreshing choice. Kai-nak's idea. Ihmotep was glad of it. He never got tired of looking at her, his desert flower._

_Coyly Kai-nak glanced over her shoulder at him, a small smirk on her pretty lips. 'Are you planning on just watching me or are you going to join me?' She asked him with an amused laugh. She was after all, completely unclothed to take proper advantage of the cool water. She didn't remember much of her past but she did remember never being quite that hot._

'_Have I told you how perfect you are?' Ihmotep asked her as he continued to watch her bathe herself._

_Kai-nak laughed. 'I have told you before I am not perfect.' At this Ihmotep rose and slowly started to wade to her side. Once he was close enough he took the sponge she had been using from her and proceeded to bathe her back while she softly leaned into his attentions, basking in his touch._

'_You are perfect. Your skin is kissed gold by the sun, your eyes as lush as a hidden oasis,' he murmured in her ear as he moved from bathing her back to her shoulders and down her arms. 'You're hair softer then the finest silks.'_

'_You flatter me.' Kai-nak teased slowly moving away from him, causing him to only reach around her waist and pull her flush into him._

'_I do not speak a word that is not true. The gods would strip me of my power and strike me down should I do so.'_

_Kai-nak hummed. Neither convinced nor willing to pull away. Such sweet moments she dared not interrupt in fear that they were just a dream._

'_Shall I show you Kai-nak, just how serious I am? Shall I make you understand my need and desire for your perfection?' _

_Kai-nak gasped and nodded. With a victorious smile Ihmotep pulled her from the pool and onto the pillows that littered the floor nearby._

'_Let me worship you my flower. Let me make you the perfect world.' _

Alexia groaned. It was a groan of pain again. Pain from the crash and pain from a loss that she didn't quite understand. She longed for a man that didn't exist. One that she knew she shouldn't but she was having a hard time caring why. He had been so perfect. Up until that night.

Alexia groaned a third time. But this time was distinctly from pain. Her right wrist to be exact. Slowly she cracked her eyes and promptly hissed as she glared at the sun. "Why are you so freaking bright!" she complained as her eyes slowly adjusted. Turning carefully she was why her wrist was hurting her. She had hit it against a rock when she landed. It was also scratched, almost as if by a cat.

A few feet from the rock sat the lotus comb. It had fallen out of its hiding spot somehow. But everything else was still in place. "How lucky. All my toys are still around." She smiled. Her knives and guns were quite important. Especially so she could get Alex back.

Carefully she rolled herself up into a sitting position and grabbed the wayward comb. Giving it a quick inspection to ensure it was damaged she gave a small smile and shoved it back into her hiding place.

"Right then, step one: Find the others, wake their butts up and getting this merry parade moving." She grinned evilly as she caught glimpse of Jonathon not far from her. Now all she needed was a feather. Surely that wouldn't be too hard to find.

*page break*

"She'll hate you! You do know that! Especially now!" Alex yelled at Ihmotep's retreating back. The young boy shook with rage and disbelief. How could one person be so horrible? "She'll hate you and kill you. Just wait and see."

Ihmotep paused and slowly turned to look at the boy. His expression warred between confused interest and annoyance. What could this child possibly know about his Kai-nak. Yet he was her name sake of this time.

"How can you be so certain?" Ihmotep questioned the boy as he slowly stalked back towards him. They didn't have much time to dawdle but he had to know why the boy spoke with such conviction.

"Because you're evil and cruel." Alex yelled letting his anger get the better of him. "And you hurt her family. You never hurt or threaten her family!"

Ihmotep laughed. "I am her family child. She was mine so long ago and she will be mine again."

Alex shook his head. "No she won't! And if you think that you don't know my aunt very well. She isn't Kai-nak! She never will be!"

Ihmotep smiled. This smile worried Alex. It wasn't a kind smile, not a sad one, not even an evil one which he could surely handle. This was a secret one. Like Ihmotep knew something that he didn't. Something about his aunt that made him think he had the upper hand. It made Alex worry. Ihmotep looking that pleased with himself couldn't be good.

*page break*

Alexia had finally gotten everyone woken up and any minor bumps and scratches handled. She hadn't found a feather to wake Jonathon with so she settled with a fern leaf which seemed to do the trick quite nicely.

In typical Jonathon fashion he grumbled and moaned when Alexia told him to go wake Rick and Evy while she woke Ardeth and Izzy.

Izzy was by the far the easiest to wake up with a gentle nudge.

"I've died and gone to heaven then have I?" he asked with a silly grin on his face when he looked up at her. Alexia gave him a saucy wink in return.

"Glad to see the ride didn't addle your brain any." She laughed. "You ok?"

Izzy gave her a ridiculous look. "Am I okay? My ship is destroyed and I've crash landed in the middle of an oasis that isn't supposed to exist. Does that look like I'm ok?"

"Alright then I'll take that as a no. Might I suggest you see if your pretty air ship can be repaired while I wake up Ardeth?"

Izzy nodded, but slowly. "The others?"

Alexia shrugged. "Fine. I'm letting Jonathon be the one to wake Rick up."

Izzy shook his finger at Alexia with a twisted smile. "I knew I liked you. Let him be the one to get shot."

Alexia nodded. "Of course. Now to go wake the desert man." She didn't bother noticing Izzy's shooing motions as he turned to assess his ship, but his small cry of dismay did make her cringe in pity. Poor ship wasn't in the best shape at the moment.

Ardeth lay about ten feet from the wreckage, on his back with his left arm swung almost gracefully over his face as if he had laid down to take a nap and put his arm there to block the sun. Alexia gave him a fond smile. It twinged slightly. Especially with the thoughts that had recently been running through her head but still fond.

Kneeling down next to him she carefully moved his arm out of the way and brushed some of his hair out of his face. He really was a ruggedly handsome man. She could never deny that. He stirred slowly from her touch and gave her a concerned look as he opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a slightly raspy voice. Alexia gave him an amused smile.

"Seeing as you're the one on your back and I'm the one kneeling over you shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She asked him softly while doing a quick scan to check for any injuries.

Ardeth smiled. "I could get used to this position I think."

Alexia laughed outright and gave him a light slap on his chest. She was sure he was sore. She was. That was a hard landing.

"You're impossible. The others are up. A little worse for wear but okay over all. They are starting to take stock of the ship. We should join them."

Ardeth grabbed Alexia's hand as she went to rise. "You sure you are well." He asked with a worried tone. Alexia smiled at him and nodded. He didn't need to know how conflicted she was feeling. She was sure it was just a matter of putting the past where it belonged. Never mind that is touch wasn't quite as soothing as it normally would be. But then again they were in a high stress situation.

"I am. I promise." She would have said more, but Rick called her and saved her from having to. "Come on." She said before moving out of his way so he could rise and headed towards the others.

Something quietly whispered just barely in the back of her mind and a small smile settled on her lips as she absently stroked the hidden comb. She wasn't even aware she had done it.

**And there you have it. I shall try to update again in the next couple of weeks. Three tops although I may be convinced for sooner with review! Let me know who is still out there and feel free to yell. I deserve it for abandoning you for so long!  
><strong> 


End file.
